Under the Mask
by Lizzy-Margaret
Summary: Kagome meets business tycoon, Sesshomaru Takahashi for an interview. Afterwards, Kagome calls him in her moment of weakness and is impressed with his help. As a favor, Sess's brother gives Kagome an invite to a ball in Sess' honor. But when they meet once again, neither can deny the sparks they see but the problem? He has no idea who is hiding under the mask but WILL find out!
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :p**

 **Summary:** Kagome fills in for an interview and gets to know the cold hearted Sesshomaru Takahashi, once the two get closer, they dislike each other greatly, when Kagoe secretly goes to a masquerade party, in disguise as a wealthy business woman, her and Sesshomaru re meet under different circumstances and he is now determined to find his beauty under the mask. How will he take to finding out it has been his enemy all along?

 **Got the idea from 50 Shades of Grey. I mean, minus the whole BDSM shit, it is soo sweet the way he tries to please her but cant because he is scared to love. I honestly could not decide to be pissed or in love with the ending because of how it left on a bad note...*sigh***

 **So it will start out extremely similar to 50SOG, but it will slowly drift toward it's own thing so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter One-** _First Meeting_

Kagome sighed as she put her hair in a tight ponytail and rechecked her clothing choice for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. Since her roommate, Sango, is sick, Kagome was forced to take her place and go to interview the most wealthiest, powerful, and coldest man in all of Japan. Sesshomaru Takahashi.

"Danks for dis, 'Gome." A stuffy Sango said from the couch with a bowl of chicken noodle soup in her hand. Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up the recorder she was using and a notebook with questions Sango already printed out for her to ask.

"Love you too. Major brownie points for this. FYI!" Kagome teased as she grabbed her purse, car keys, and phone before leaving, the book and recorder tucked safely in her purse.

Kagome was one for old cars and had a classic 1971 Porsche 911S and treated it as if it were her baby, but since it was such an old car, it was in desperate need of TLC and parts which Kagome did not have at the moment so she settled on taking Sango's blue BMW 730. She enjoyed the new features her car had, but liked her old car better. She plugged in her music and listened to it as she drove to the center of Tokyo, where her interview awaits her.

When she pulled up the front of the building, her worries came running into her, and she could feel her breakfast churning over in her stomach.

"Just an interview, Kagome, you can do this." She chanted to herself as she pushed the front doors open and stepped inside. A tall sophisticated woman with a formal skirt and blouse nodded at her, explaining that all who have appointments with Mr. Takahashi were to take the elevator to the 25 floor. The highest one.

When Kagome reached that floor, another front desk was there with another woman there to greet her.

"I am here on behalf of Shikon University. I hav-" "Please take a seat over there." The woman rudely cut her off as she took the earpiece away from her face for just enough time to silently judge kagome's fashion choice and glare at her before getting engrossed in another conversation about god knows what. Kagome mentally scoffed. Everyone here looked to all be PMSing and all mildly bitchy.

"Mr. Takahashi will see you now." A woman with black hair an brown eyes said. Kagome nodded and stood up, awkwardly fixing her floral skirt and followed the woman out around the corner.

"Just through here," she said, signalling to two large double doors which were both tinted glass so you could not see in, and rimmed with stainless steel.

"Thanks, Kagome muttered, pushing on the doors and walking in.

"Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asked, walking into the spacious room and noticing him standing behind his desk, looking at a computer screen.

"I have ten minutes, Miss Taija, do not test me nor waste my time." The man said icily as he got up and closed his computer.

"I apologize, sir. Miss Taija is ill and sent me in her place." Kagome said shyly. This man was intimidating. Sesshomaru looked up at her for a second before sitting next to her on the couch.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

"Well, miss Higurashi, I will say the same to you. You have limited time." He said. Kagome nodded, turning on the recorder and opening the book up to the pages.

"Um...in a previous interview, you said you have been donating toward an orphanage outside of town. What sparked your interest in that?" Kagome asked, seeming an appropriate first question.

"I knew of someone who attended there. I am simply returning a favor I owed them. Next question, Miss Higurashi." He said. Kagome looked through her papers.

"To what do you owe your success?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her. These questions were hardly original, yet something in her eyes said there was more she wanted to say and was having a hard time holding herself back.

"Running a business, Miss Higurashi, means to become one of the people. It means to take in what other say, and try to please them in every catagory necessary in succeeding in your business. I, for one, enjoy control and exercise it in every way possible. I take what others give me, and put it to maximum use." He said. Kagome looked at him. Somehow, that was an unexpected answer, yet she had no idea what to expect.

"You sound like a control freak." She muttered which he caught.

"I am not a control freak, Miss Higurashi, I simply use control in ways other lack." He said strongly and defensively with a small playful gleam in his eyes. Kagome looked at him and bit her lip before looking at her paper.

"Okay...um...are you gay?...wait, I mean- no... I am just reading from a list, I have no idea why she would have put that in there I-" She was cut off with a light chuckle from the person across from her.

"Miss Higurashi, I never was, and never will be gay. Now, you seem to do an awful lot of reading form that paper of yours. Why dont you ask me a true question. These are far too traditional for me to even listen to." Sesshomaru said sternly. Kagome looked at him.

"You said before that in order to succeed, you need to be a people person. Why does the public eye you as a cold hearted bastard?" She asked. Kagome knew she should have phrased it better, but she was too interested to think of a better way to ask.

"The media is a cruel world. They can take one harmless picture of the two of us in an interview right now and publish it as the next scandal of sex and affairs. They live off of out of context work and feed off of gossip. They find joy in twisting up truths and shredding them to lies." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him.

"So it is not true? Are you not cold and heartless?" She asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"The people who are closest seem to label me as more...committed." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"Committed to what, exactly?" She asked. His tall form was making her feel like a mouse, even though they were both seated.

"Next question, Miss Higurashi." He said almost teasingly. His tone stayed cold and stern, yet his eyes seemed to be playing a game with her.

Why do I have the feeling you are more lonely than 'committed'?" SHe asked. Just than the woman who escorted Kagome in, came back.

"Mr. Takahashi, your 3:oo is here." SHe said. Sesshomaru waved them away.

"Cancel. We are not done here." He said. As the doors closed once again, Kagome startedt oget up.

"I am sorry, Mr. Takahashi. I can go." She said guiltily.

"No, please, Miss Higurashi, sit. You know enough about me. Tell me about you. What are you studying?" He asked. For some reason, he felt attracted to the woman, without a good reason as to why. Her looks were marvelous, but there was something else, something different about her.

"I study the arts. I desire to be on the stage one day." Kagome said. "Most people tell me to be practical and forget about it, but others tell me I am talented and to fight." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"If that fails, what is your backup plan?" He asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I take a few business classes on the side, enough to get me a decent job if all else fails." She muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed of her choices. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"There are openings as an intern here at the company. I can look at your resume and get back to you if you would like." He said. Kagome shrugged.

"Ha, I don't think so, Mr Takahashi-"

"Sesshomaru. Call me Sesshomaru."

"O~kay, Sesshomaru, I don't think I fit in here, I mean, look at me." SHe said. He let a ghost of a smile grace his features which Kagome did not miss.

"I am." He said.

* * *

Kagome don't know how she ended the interview, but when reality snapped back into her, she was in the elevator, waving goodbye to sesshomaru.

"Goodbye, Miss Higurashi." he said. Kagome smiled.

"Kagome. Since I call you Sesshomaru, it is only fair." SHe insisted. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Take my card. If you have any other questions call this number." He said. Kagome nodded.

"Thank you," she said before walking into the elevator. "Have a nice day,"

"Kagome." He said as she pressed the button on the elevator door.

"Sesshomaru." She said, and with that, the doors snapped shut.

* * *

 **SOO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW IT IS SUPER DUPER CLOSE TO 50SOG, BUT THAT WAS BECAUSE I WROTE IT RIGHT AFTER WATCHING IT. THE STORY LINE WILL MOVE AWAY FROM THE MOVIE LATER ON.**

 **ALSO, REALLY IMPORTANT!**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

 **~~Written~~**

 **March 12 2015**

 **5:14 PM**

 **PEACE BITCHES,**

 **~Lizzy**


	2. Parties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any references I make to 50 Shades of Grey :P**

 **Previously:**

 _"Thank you," she said before walking into the elevator. "Have a nice day,"_

 _"Kagome." He said as she pressed the button on the elevator door._

 _"Sesshomaru." She said, and with that, the doors snapped shut._

 **Now...**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** _Parties_

"So, how was it? What was it like there? Did he chew your head off? Is he as cold as everyone says?" Sango exploded when Kagome got home. She did not even have time to walk fully into the door before being tackled to the ground by what used to be a sick Sango.

"What happened to being sick?" Kagome asked, placing her bags down and pulling out the recorder and notebook.

"Well, Kouga came by looking for you, saw me sick, and gave me this weird pill thing and some juice and now I feel so amazingly amazing. So, answer my questions!" Sango buzzed. From any normal persons eyes, it would look to be Sango high on drugs, but Kagome knew her roommate better to know she is just full of energy and sugar.

"Well, it went interestingly. The place was so organized I thought I would puke. Surprisingly, he did not chew off my head but canceled his appointment to have more time with the interview. He answered one of the questions of being cold and blaming it on the media. He says he is more committed than anything and than offered me a internship there." Kagome answered the questions Sango previously asked. There was silence before Sango let out a squeal.

"OMG! That is so cool. What did you tell him?" She asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sango, look at me, I am the most unorganized, uncoordinated person ever. I would go nuts in a place like that. Besides, I am set for broadway. Ms. Dorris said our next performance will have a scout in the audience and I am a leading role. I can't wait." Kagome said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I totally support your choices, but your backup plan is business, what if the scout picks someone else? Sesshomaru offered you a job people studying business since high school would kill for." Sango said. Kagome shrugged.

"I already declined anyway. So, now that that is out of the way, I am starved!" She sang and jumped off the couch and went to their mini kitchen across the room.

"You are hopeless." Sango huffed, following her.

After the two finished their food, Sango announced that the energy she was feeling had drastically declined and that she was feeling tired and went to her room to sleep. Kagome sighed. It was only seven at night. Maybe she would go for a walk.

The air was chilly and the stars were bright as she made her way down the sidewalk of the busy streets of Tokyo. Her apartment was right next to a rather nice park with a large fountain in the heart of it which Kagome enjoyed to walk to often.

As she observed the clear water splash against the hard rock of the fountain, a small glimpse of silver caught her eye. She stood still for a minute before giggling to herself.

"Stupid Kagome, stop thinking about him. It's useless." She mumbled.

"What's useless?" A voice from behind her asked. It was a deep and demanding voice, one that was oh too familiar.

"Sesshomaru," she said, turning around to fully see him in some sweats and a hoodie, clearly in the middle of a run.

"What brings you to the Park?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"My hotel is a few miles west. I try to run nightly, but my constant traveling make it an adventure as to where I go each night and morning." He said. Kagome nodded.

"So, did your friend get the answers she needed?" He asked. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry for the gay question, by the way. Her jokes get annoying after a while." Kagome said. Sesshoamru shook his head.

"No worries."

* * *

The two continued some small talk for the next hour as they both walked through the park, admiring the scenes and pieces of art scattered throughout the land. When darkness flooded the sky, Kagome knew it was time to get back home to Sango.

"Well, thank you, Sesshomaru. I enjoyed the walk. It was nice to get to know you on a better scale. Maybe the article will turn out a bit better now that I got a feel for you as a person." Kagome hummed. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I thought it was your friend who was writing the article?" He asked. Kagome scoffed.

"She normally does but sometimes I do some and edit hers and vice versa. She helps a lot with my performing arts and such so the least I can do is help with an article or two every now and than. I'll ask for this one, though. I enjoy spending time with you, which is surprising based on what people say." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her. Something about this woman interested him. He could not put his finger on it, but he was now determined to find out why.

"Well, have a lovely evening, Kagome." He said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"You too," she said happily. Sesshoamru looked at her.

"I apologize that this has gotten too are here on business and nothing more. I expect great things from the article, Miss Higurashi. Good evening." He said, disappearing into the night. Kagome looked at him. How unexpected and out of the blue that was!

"Bye." She whispered into the night and made her way home.

When she got back to the apartment, Sango was up with a coffee in her hand.

"Where were you?" She asked suggestively with a wiggle of the eye brows. Kagome laughed.

"Definitely not where you were implying me to be. I was out for a walk and doing some Thinking. Hey, can I write this article on Sesshomaru Takahashi? I really feel like it should be good, with him coming to give the graduation speech on donating to the school and stuff..." Kagome said. Sango looked at her and shrugged.

"Sure, I'll let Mr. Kass know and he'll put your name down. You will probably do better anyway. I have not even meet the guy. You meet him and got on his good side. If he has one." Sango joked. Kagome laughed.

"Ha, he is not that bad." She said. Sango scoffed.

"Yeah, and I am going to marry a billionaire." She said, wondering off to bed.

"Turn the lights off when you come up!" She warned. Kagome laughed.

"Sure, I am going to bed soon anyways." She said.

After sango went to sleep, Kagome pulled out her computer and searched for Sesshomaru Takahashi. The results were never ending.

 _Sesshomaru Takahashi Caught in Love Affair with Top Model Kikyo Hermaki_

 _Sesshomaru Takahashi Backstory; Does the Tin Man Have a Heart Afterall?_

 _Sesshomaru Takahashi Family Event Goes South with Some Brotherly Issues_

 _And so many more like that. Kagome almost snorted at the tenth link._

 _Sesshomaru Takahashi Gay, Homosexual, or Having Trouble Getting It On?_

Kagome was up for hours on end, reading about all the gossip and info she could find on Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Kagome yawned and looked at the clock on the computer screen. It was a almost 10:30. She knew she could stay up later if she wanted to, but she had school in the morning. She decided it was bedtime.

"Oh, harder, oh my gods!" Her inky black hair flew back as she arched her back, pounding into his manhood. Her back was glistening in the light because of the seat which was sitting on her body, getting touched by the man in front of her.

"Damn, Kagome, yeah" A masculine and demanding voice sounded as Kagome bobbed her body faster and harder against the mans.

"Ah-I-I-I'm Coming! Ohhh" Kagome screamed as she closed her eyes shut, bounced a few more times and threading her fingers through his silver hair, screaming his name as she rode the high.

"Sesshomaru!" She panted as she fell down to planet earth. Sesshomaru pounded into her a few more times before shooting his seed deep into her vagina, grunting her name as he swam in pleasure.

"Kag-fuck-gome!" He groaned. Kagome was breathing heavily as she pulled him in for a kiss that took the last of her breath away.

Her alarm clock blasted in Kagome's ear, causing her to jump up panting. That dream was intense and definitely hot. Why was she dreaming of someone she just met though? It was also odd ho-

"Kagome, you ready for finals?" Sango screamed. Kagome groaned loudly and stuffed a pillow to her face. She completely forgot about finals! Yeah, she studied and was prepared enough to pass, but she did not feel like taking tests all day. If only she could call in sick.

"No. let's ditch. I am sick and your mom died!" Kagome called out, face planting back into her bed. Sango ran into her room and jumped next to her.

"If only," she sighed. "Since my mother is perfectly healthy and so are you, 'tis time to get going, now will you walk yourself to classes, or am I expected to carry you?" Sango teased. Kagome sighed and got up.

"Give me 20 minutes." She sighed, disappearing to the bathroom with a towel and change of clothes in hand.

twenty five minutes later, Kagome reemerged from the bathroom with her hair blow dried out, some jeans, a blue off the shoulder shirt, and a deep green coat with some black flats to match.

"Ready?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed.

"As I'll ever be."

At school, the two girls met up with their friends Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, and Shippo.

"So, who is ready for finals? I know I am. God, I am so ready, I feel better than ever right now! Seriously, if you would compare my feeling now to after i just orgasmed, you would see that I feel, like, a million-gazillion times better now. Isn't that weird, though? Feeling better about exams than sex? What if I am lesbian? or worse, carrying a disease! Oh gods, Kagome, help me before I die of unknown viginal diseases! Tell my family I love them!" Ayame dramatically planned out her death as she buzzed around the group like a bee. Sango looked at Kouga who shrugged.

"Don't look at me, the three of us were studying all night and she was the one to bring all those energy drinks and coffee. I had no say in it." He sighed, clearly sick of his on/off girlfriends state.

"Well, today is the last day, so hold on tight." Miroku said. Kagome laughed as Ayame went on about why she only befriends men with long hair and ponytails. Sango laughed at her expression when Miroku fibbed about it making his manhood appear bigger. Apparently when you are high on energy, you believe almost everything you hear.

"Ok, stop killing Ayame's mind. She is simply excited for exams. I'll catch you all after class. Drinks at Feudal Nightmare, right?" Sango confirmed. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways, all mentally preparing for their exams.

* * *

Kagome sat on the bar stool along with everyone else. She was twiddling with her drink in her hand, watching the full crowd dance to the latest pop music. Sango was twerking against some random guy, Kouga and Ayame were making out, and Miroku was hitting on a woman at the bar a few seats away from Kagome.

"Hey, get that frown off your face!" Sango said. Kagome smiled.

"There, now, no bar trip is complete without a few shots. Fireballs?" She asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. She could use some liquid courage, especially when her mind continued to wonder to her dream she had.

"Let's go!" Sango said, bringing out the shots. Kagome laughed when Sango downed one, as well as Ayame but she started to cough it up after her first one. Kagome downed a couple before feeling the buzz she needed.

Four shots and three martinis later, Kagome reached for her phone to check the time. She was needed nowhere but she just wanted to make sure it was not morning yet. She had to work in the afternoon tomorrow anyway.

When her hand got pulled out of her purse, so did the card Sesshomaru gave her the other day during their meeting. Feeling her drunken mood to be fun, she dialed the number and waited three rings until someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sess...Sessho...Ice Prick!" Kagome had trouble pronouncing his entire name so she stuck with the first words that she thought described him. She heard a chuckle on the line before they responded.

"Hold on, he is right here." It said, after a few moments of shuffling another, deeper voice asked,

"Hello?"

"Didn't you just say that?" Kagome asked stupidly. "I am looking for Mr. Ice Prick!" She said. "God, for someone as wealthy as him, you'd think people would be less stupid!" She said into the phone instead of in her head.

"Kagome?" He asked. Kagome sighed.

"Duh! I know who I am. What the fuck is your problem? I meet with you for an hour at the most and the next thing I know, you are fucking me in my dreams! Get out of my head! You are not wanted there! Get out!" She yelled, bonking her head in hte process, making a fool of herself. She heard a sigh on the other end.

"Kagome, are you drunk?" He asked. Kagome laughed.

"No!" She said defensively before getting dizzy, looking at the label of her beer bottle. "Wait," she got up and tried to walk in a straight line but fell over instantly.

"Scratch that, I am wasted as fuck!" She giggled as if it were an everyday thing.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome laughed.

"Why would I tell you? I got a chill just talking to you! Imagine being in a car with you! I'll be a freaking...what's the word? It is really icy..." she muttered, trying to think of the word. A sigh was heard on the other end.

"Icicle?" He asked. Kagome jumped up.

"That's it! You're good at this game!" She laughed.

"Alright, I am coming to get you." He said. Kagome laughed.

"Good luck finding me. I am in Wonderland!" She laughed.

"I don't need luck. Wait out front for me."

And with that the dial tone filled her ears.

'Fuck!' She thought as nausea overtook her.

* * *

 **SO? I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I AM THINKING OF FOLLOWING THE 50SOG FOR A WHILE LONGER SO...**

 **REVIEW AND FAV! ;D LUV U ALL!**

 **ALSO, SUPPORT MY OTHER STORY 'Heartless' IT IS REALLY GOOD IN MY OPINION AND WHILE HTE SUMMARY IS PRETTY COMMON, THE CONTENT IS A BIT MORE ORIGINAL...WELL, IT IS GETTING TO BE MORE ORIGINAL!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL WHO FAV AND REVIEW ON THIS!**

 **~~~Written~~~**

 **March 18 2015**

 **3:47 PM**

 **PEACE BITCHES,**

 **~Lizzy**


	3. Unusual Kindness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any references I make to 50 Shades of Grey :P**

 **Previously:**

 _"Alright, I am coming to get you." He said. Kagome laughed._

 _"Good luck finding me. I am in Wonderland!" She laughed._

 _"I don't need luck. Wait out front for me."_

 _And with that the dial tone filled her ears._

 _'Fuck!' She thought as nausea overtook her._

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** _Unusual Kindness_

Kagome sighed as she looked in the mirror of the bathroom. She was a mess. She still had that buzz working at her but she looked like complete and utter shit.

Her hair was matted and messy from dancing, her breath reeked of barf, her shirt was pulled lower than normal due to her heat after dancing, her her clothes reeked of alcohol. She had no way of getting home, considering all her friends were smashed and she could not even see correctly, let alone operate a phone for a cab.

Yet, while she looked like shit, she was feeling amazing. She just yelled at one of the most powerful men in the country, and she was feeling damn good about it. She was feeling so good, she somehow managed to get outside and wait for said man so she can tell him off in person. She thought over the phone was not enough. As she waited for Sesshomaru, Kouga came out behind her, clearly wasted as well.

"Kags," he sighed. Kagome caught him before he fell over.

"Kouga, you're so wasted, go sit down!" She ushered him to the bench next to where she was waiting.

"Naw, I need to talk to you." He slurred. Kagome looked at him.

"About what?" She asked. Kouga looked into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful!" He gushed. Kagome tried to move his hands from around her high thigh as she felt uncomfortable.

"No," she sighed. She knew where this was going. Her high buzz was quickly plumishing into a sick feeling again.

"I am so glad I am wasted ro I would never be able to do this!" He said. Kagome looked at him.

"Do wh-" He slammed his lips over hers. She opened her eyes wide and tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Kouga-stop!" She said to his lips, she started thrashing her arms around, trying to break free from his hold.

"Gods, you taste good." He said and kissed her harder, Kagome thrashed around more and before she knew it, the body was thrown off of her. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing right in front of her.

"Sess-" Her words were cut off as nausea truk her for the second time that night and she ran to the bushed to throw up, Sesshomaru holding her hair back as she did so.

"Here," he offered her a napkin. Kagome sighed and took is graciously.

"Thanks," she signaled to the napkin.

"I am taking you home, let me just tell my brother." He said.

"Brother?" She asked in her hazy state.

"Yes, I brought him with me, he is dancing with your friend inside, let's go." He brought her back into the booming building.

She stood by the bar with a glass of water in her hand as she watched Sesshomaru walk over to the heart of the dance floor and leaned toward the man grinding Sango. They could have been twins besides the dog ears that rested upon his brothers head. She watched Sango laugh before leaning toward Sesshomaru and winking. She watched him glare at her her before walking back to Kagome.

"What did they say?" She asked.

"My brother will take your friend home. She told me to be gentle with you." He said. Kagome laughed, leave it to Sango to add sexuality between strangers after almost being raped in the parking lot.

"Shall we?" He asked. Kagome nodded and made it about three feet before stopping.

"Sesshomaru," she said urgently. He turned around and looked at her. "What?" He asked. Kagome stepped closer toward him.

"I think I am going to pass out." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"When?" He asked.

Kagome's eyes were about to fall closed when she whispered 'now' and the rest went black. She could barely make out sesshomaru's curse as he caught her. At least, she hoped he had.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes groggily as he head pounded against her skull. She had little memory of what happened the night before, but could recall bits and pieces such as Kouga attacking her, Sesshomaru coming to get her, and her calling him to put him in his place. The rest was a blur.

She looked around the room. Since when did she have such nice bedding and such space? She remembered Sesshomaru talking to a clone of him and than nothing. She looked around and noticed two plates in the side table. One saying 'Eat Me' with two white pills in it and the other saying 'Drink Me' and a glass of water next to it. Kagome rolled her eyes. She remembered her conversation with Sesshomaru the night before and him reminding her of her 'Wonderland' line was almost humorous. At least he had a sense of humor.

She almost jumped when the doors to the room opened and closed again.

"You're up." He said out of breath and grabbing a large gulp of water from the water bottle in his hands. Kagome laid back down, her head hurting too much.

"Aren't you observant." She mumbled. She heard a light chuckle.

"I am. I observed you getting wasted beyond belief last night. I understand the college need for trying new things, but next time, stick with the lesbian experiments instead of the alcohol ones, Okay?" He asked. Kagome looked at him.

"Did you just call me a Lesbian?" SHe asked. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"You are so hungover you are not even thinking clearly. I said to not experiment with alcohol next time you decide to take a risk. That boy had his hands and lips all over you and if you were a bit more sober or at least had a crumb of food in your body, you could have prevented that from happening." He said, Kagome shot up.

"So this is my fault?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I do believe it is." He said, stripping to his boxers. Kagome blushed and covered her face with a pillow.

"I know this is, like, your space and everything, but do you mind getting changed in the bathroom?" She asked. Sesshomaru walked toward her, handing her some breakfast.

"What? I thought you enjoyed those sex dreams of yours?" He asked. Kagome blushed and stopped chewing before looking at him.

"What?" She asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"When you called me the other night, you said you were having dreams of us in bed together, and that you loved every. Single. Minute." He said, inching closer and closer to her. Kagome blushed unknown shades of red as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"When did I say that?" She asked. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Same time you said you'd become an icicle if you were in the same car as me." He said. Kagome looked at him. "And we shared a bed and you still seem as firey as ever." He said. Kagome glared at him.

"Did we?" She asked, signaling to the bed. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"Snippy." She said. She looked around the room as Sesshomaru and her ate breakfast, her in bed, and him on the couch a few feet from the bed. She noticed the 'Forever 21' bag on the counter and giggled.

"What is so funny?" He asked. Kagome looked at the bag.

"Shopping for your girlfriend, or yourself?" She asked, pointing to the bag. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"I have no reason for such feminine clothing. My driver, Jaken brought clothes for you to change into. Your other ones reeked of boos and vomit." He said. Kagome stopped chewing and looked at him.

"Did I?" She asked. He nodded.

"In the bushes and bathroom." He said. Kagome groaned. That was embarrassing.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded and told her to get changed in the bathroom and meet her back out there to go and bring her home.

"Why did you help me?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you help me? It would have been easier to just call a cab or someone to pick me up. Why did you bring me here and buy me clothes?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her. She was wearing a green mermaid style shirt with black leggings, brown boots and brown leather jacket. Her hair down. They made their way to the elevator and watched as it's doors close.

"It would have been ungentlemanly of me to abandon you." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"But didn't you say we should not become friends?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded.

"So, what is this called? Because to me, it is a friend helping another friend out." She said. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"You are not my friend. Don't insult me!" He said. Kagome looked at him angrily.

"What the hell? It's an insult to be my friend? Well, I am insulted to be in the same presence as someone with such arrogance and stupidity such as yourself. How dare you say I am an insult to be around? You are such a cocky, stuck up, arrogant bast-"

Lips slammed down onto hers as Kagome is roughly pushed up against the elevator walls. His tongue forced her lips apart and they start battling for dominance, which he wins hands down. Kagome gasped as she felt his hands grope her ass, pulling her closer to him as she wraps her legs around his waist. As he grinds into her, Kagome has trouble keeping her moan from escaping her lips, knowing that if she let it out, the whole building would hear. She tightens her hands in his hair as she kisses him with so much passion and aggression, she thought she would die. When the 'ding' of the elevator sounded, Kagome jumped off of him and fixed her hair quickly before the doors opened all the way. Sesshomaru fixed his tie as he coughs softly, trying to get his composure back. Kagome looks at him and smiles.

"'Insulting' my ass." She huffed and walked out of the elevator. It felt good to have the last word like that. She could hear his chuckling as she got into his Lamborghini Aventador and slammed the door shut, sitting in the seat with he blush still fresh on her cheeks.

* * *

The Ride back to her apartment was silent as Kagome was about to open the door, she was pushed up against the wall by sesshomaru.

"What just happened will never happen again, clear?" He asked. Kagome looked at him. 'what?'

"What?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes.

"That will never happen again." He grunted. Kagome looked at him.

"Wasn't it you to initiate the kiss?" SHe asked. Sesshomaru growled and glared at her.

"I don't care how it started, it will not happen again." He said. Kagome looked at him with anger.

"Fine, bastard, be that way." She huffed and unlocked the door heatedly. When she walked in, she was greeted by Sango on the couch, having sex with someone who looks like Sesshomaru's clone and who was at the bar last night.

"Oh god." She said before turning around and blushing.

"Kagome!" Sango giggled as she pulled a dress on over her naked body and watching the man pull on his jeans.

"Inuyasha, let's go," Sesshomaru demanded coldly.

"And the icicle is still lodged deep in his asshole. Happy to know not much changed while I was in America." Inuyasha laughed. He leaned down and kissed Sago soundly on the lips.

"Call ya later, babe." He said. Sango giggled and nodded. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, about to usher him out.

"If you expect me to say some sort of endearing statement of departure, you are going to be disappointed." He said coldly before walking out.

"Really? That is a shame, disappointment is seeping into my heart as we speak." She said while flipping him off. Sango laughed as watched her slam the door shut. She looked at Kagome.

"Have any fun?" She asked sarcastically. Kagome scoffed.

"Definitely not as much fun as you!" She said, placing her purse on the table and getting some water. Her head was still hurting.

"So, what happened then?" She asked, sitting across from Kagome. Kagome sighed and began telling her of her frustrating journey with the man known as Sesshomaru 'Ice Prick' Takahashi.

* * *

 **SO? I FEEL LIKE I AM ON A ROLL WITH THIS! I MEAN, I AM JUST NOW STARTING TO MOVE AWAY FROM THE STORYLINE AND AM ADDING MY OWN STUFF SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **~~Written~~**

 **March 20 2015**

 **9:33 AM**

 **PEACE BITCHES,**

 **~Lizzy**


	4. Problematic People

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :P**

 **Previously:**

 _"Have any fun?" She asked sarcastically. Kagome scoffed._

 _"Definitely not as much fun as you!" She said, placing her purse on the table and getting some water. Her head was still hurting._

 _"So, what happened then?" She asked, sitting across from Kagome. Kagome sighed and began telling her of her frustrating journey with the man known as Sesshomaru 'Ice Prick' Takahashi._

* * *

 **Chapter Four:** _Problematic People_

That morning was spent with Kagome telling Sango about all the things that Sesshomaru did, be it good or bad. She even told her of the random and hot makeout moment and the sudden change of personality outside their door. Sango agreed with Kagome, was he bi-polar or something?

"So, what about you and his brother?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed.

"What about Inuyasha?"

"No! You are not aloud to say that! I see you two dirty dancing on the dance floor and then when I walk in this morning, you two are fucking each other into the next week. Spill!" Kagome said. Sango blushed and started talking.

"Well, when you two left, he started going on about how much of a bastard Sesshomaru is, I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt and tried to tell Inuyasha to not say that about family but then he told me to loosen up and the next thing I know, we are doing more shots and a song comes on and we start dirty dancing, then we are making out, and the rest is a blur until you showed up. A pleasure filled, fucking fantastic blur." sango cooed. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"If only my night was half as awesome as yours. I can't believe he said that my presence was an insult to him." She grumbled. Sango laughed.

"I bet you $1,000,000 that you two will end up together." Sango bet. Kagome snorted.

"Yeah, and hell will freeze over too!" She said. Sango shrugged. "You never know. A few days ago, I was saying it was impossible to be with a billionaire, and now I am fucking a billionaires brother. That sorta counts. Right?" She asked. Kagome laughed.

"Sure, and I am sorta a girl." She sarcastically revealed. Sango mock gasped.

"Kagome, you never said a thing! How dare you, and to think I lended you my clothes." She said. Kagome laughed.

"Alright, this is getting weird. I am headed to work, be back by dinner." SHe said. Sango nodded.

"Love you!"

"Back at ya!"

* * *

Kagome arrived at work ten minutes early and chose to make herself a drink. She needed caffeine if she was going to make it through the rest of the day. When she finished, she relieved the cashier to go home as Kagome took over.

"Tera, one medium coffee. Two sugars and one cream." Kagome said as she punched in the correct numbers into the cash machine.

"That will be $4.50" She said. The man gave her a five dollar bill and Kagome gave back the respected number of coins before turning around to close the register and grab a sip of her coffee. When she turned around again, she spit her coffee out. All over Sesshomaru's fine silk suit.

Kagome had never heard such silence in the cafe before. All eyes were on her, and all mouths stopped moving.

Sesshomaru glared at her so coldly, Kagome was almost sure she was freezing. He silently turned and walked out of the shop. Tera pushed Kagome as she silently agreed to watch the shop for however long it took.

Kagome ran out of the store in time to see Sesshomaru about to cross the street.

"Sesshomaru!" She called out. He turned his head to see her catching her breath behind her.

"What?" He snapped coldly. "My mood has suddenly fallen fowl." He growled. Kagome looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to spit my drink all over you." She said. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Well since you apologized, everything is alright now." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"Really?" She asked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"No! I have a meeting to attend in," he looked at his watch, "twenty minutes. I have no time to stop home and change ." He growled. Kagome shrunk under his glare, he really could be intimidating when trying to be. Kagome thought for a minutes before getting an idea.

"What if I could fix that?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"How could you possibly fix this? Because of you, I will be late and stained for my meeting with the board and CEO of another company." He growled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I said I was sorry. Do you want me to make it up to you or is my presence so insulting you just can't bare it?" she asked. Sesshomaru galred at her.

"If I am not impressed within five minutes, I am leaving." He said. Kagome smiled.

"Give me three." She said before dragging him off down the street. After a minute of walking, they entered a fashion store.

"Jakotsu" Kagome yelled. She turned her head to be met with irritated eyes of Sesshomaru.

"Jak, I have a man waiting. He is very single and very cute." She cooed. Sesshomaru glared at her even more, if possible as Kagome shrugged.

There was a sound of clanging before a man...well, what looked to be a man came out from some curtains.

"Kaggie, I am so glad you came. I have another dress for you, but first...who is this hunk of handsome?" He asked. Kagome giggled at the uncomfortable look sesshomaru wore.

"Jak, this is Sesshomaru Takahashi, I kinda spit coffee all over his silk suit. Anyway do you have something similar?" She asked. Jakotsu examined the suit, much to sesshomaru's displeasure and smiled.

"I have this exact fabric in the back. Give me two minutes and your suit will be good as new." He said. Kagome smiled and thanked him.

"What is this place?" He asked. Kagome smiled.

"This is my friend. Jakotsu's store. He makes clothes and sells them at half the price it originally is. His family is filthy rich and can afford the shop so Jak does not have ot worry about the cost of the shop, he just does what he loves." Kagome explained.

"What family?" He asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Sebun." She said. Sesshomaru thought.

"I am undergoing a merger between the Sebun Company and mine." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"Really? Tell their father Kagome says hi and to call sometime. I miss them. Jakotsu is one of, like, seven brothers so it is riot when they come over for dinner." Kagome laughed. She was going to continue but Jakotsu cam out holding up a new suit, looking similar to Sesshomaru's with a different colored handkerchief and stitch which Kagome thought was a bit more tasteful than his original one. While his handkerchief was a deep blue, the one Jakotsu had was a deep red with what looked like a checkerboard pattern with two shades of red, barely noticeably different and the original stitch of the suit was a bland in out pattern while this one was a tasteful zig zag and twirled stitch which Kagome admired.

"There, all done. You now have time to go to your meeting and get a cup of coffee in the kitchen of the office, which I will be far away from." Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Thank you." He said. Kagome smiled.

"No problem. See you whenever." She sighed as he walked out of the door. Jakotsu turned to her, smiling.

"You like him!" He accused. Kagome scoffed.

"No way! He is a dick. A sweet and humorous dick at times, but a dick no less." Kagome concluded.

Jakotsu laughed.

"I call throwing the bachelorette party." He said. Kagome laughed.

"Whatever you want, Jakotsu." She hummed. "I got to get back to work."

* * *

When Kagome got home, she was pooped. The cafe had been busy nonstop since she got back and the orders were outrageous. It was crazy there. One woman asked for six different kinds of coffees and another person asked for three baguettes. They don't even sell baguettes!

"Kagome, come here!" Sango shouted. Kagome went to Sango room and saw her looking at a computer screen. Kagome sat down next to her and looked over her shoulder.

 **We cordially invite you to the first ever Takahashi Masquerade Ball  
** **We celebrate this event in honor of Taisho Takahashi's retirement and Sesshomaru Takahashi's full undertaking of Takahashi Corp.  
** **We would be honored if you could grace us with your presence and join us May 13 2015 at 9:00PM as the Shikon Hotel for such a special event.  
** **Please come dressed in gowns and tuxes for it shall be a special night for many.**

 **Regards,**

 **Takahashi Family**

 _Just thought you might want to come. It might be drag but with you there, it will make a world of a difference. Tell your friend to come too! Sess had been staring at some red handkerchief all afternoon and it had her scent on it. Kinda creepy if you ask me but hey, if anyone can remove the icicle up his ass, it's her. She seems...different._

 _Later Babe,_

 _Inuyasha_

* * *

Sango turned to her. "What red handkerchief?" she asked. Kagome blushed.

"I took him to Jak's shop. I spilt coffee on his suit and got him a new one." SHe said. Sango looked at her. "This ball is tomorrow. I know it is late, but let's go shopping." She said. kagome sighed.

"Why would I want to go?" she asked. Sango shrugged.

"Cause you look damn sexy in red and with a mask on, everyone's on equal playing fields, no more insulting presence crap!" Sango said. Kagome shrugged.

"What the hell." She sighed. Sango squealed and got up, pulling Kagome with her as she dialed Jakotsu's number and grabbed their coats before leaving.

* * *

When they arrived at the shop, Jakotsu was enthusiastically there to meet them.

"So, what kind of dress are we looking for today?" He asked. Sango shrugged.

"Going to a masquerade ball with my boyfriend. His favorite color is red. Have anything good?" Sanog asked. Jakotsu smiled.

"Perfect one, hold on." He said, disappearing behind some curtains. Sango looked around at hte shelves that held shirts and skirts of all colors and designs. Jakotsu reemerged from the curtain with a gorgeous blood red dress in hand.

It was a strapless tight fit sweetheart neckline gown but when it got to the waist, it glided down elegantly until it hit the floor. Small jewels shined on the dress in the stomach and rib area. (Link on profile if wanted.) Sango squealed. She loved it. It was sexy and elegant while not taking too much attention for herself. She did not even know if she was fully invited or if it was simply inuyasha being himself.

"Got shoes and a mask?" Sango asked. Jakotsu nodded, pulling out glittery silver stiletto heels and a black lace mask. Sango tried it on as Kagome gasped. It was gorgeous.

"Jak, I love you. now fine Kagome a beautiful dress." She said. Jakotsu looked at Kagome. "Come with me, I have the perfect one. I have been working on it for the past few months. I want you to wear it. You will shine brightly in it." He said, leading Kagome behind the curtains. She has never been back there and gasped at what she saw. A room bigger than the shop filled with professionally done dresses of all colors and some suits and shirts and all clothing articles. It was amazing.

"Here," he said, showing her the dress. Kagome could not hold the gasp that escaped her lips. It was a purple dress with a black see through layer of fabric over it. from the belly button line and up was a bedazzled silver appearance that seemed to lightly trickle down the skirt segment and it was a bit more puffy than Sango's (Link on Profile if wanted. So are the masks)

"Holy Shit! Jak, you are my love!" Kagome hugged Jakotsu. She grabbed some black heels and a black lace mask, similar to Sango's and gave Jakotsu two hundred dollars per dress. It was the least they could do, knowing it was probably much more expensive with the way t was done and the rare material used to create it. Jakotsu smiled and sent them on their way with some nail polish to match.

"Now he won't even know it is you. Put some of those business classes to use and talk all big. Maybe someone will take interest in you. You never know." Sango nudged. Kagome smiled. 'Yeah, what the hell?'

* * *

 **SOO? NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BALL! I AM SO EXCITED! I AM SORTA IMPROVISING AS I GO ALONG SO HANG IN THERE IF IT IS A BIT WEIRD...I REALLY HOPE U LIKE IT THOUGH!**

 **READ REVIEW FAV AND LOVE!**

 **~~~Written~~~**

 **March 20 2015**

 **2:56 PM**

 **PEACE BITCHES,**

 **~Lizzy**


	5. Mysterious Beauty Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :P**

 **Previously:**

 _"Holy Shit! Jak, you are my love!" Kagome hugged Jakotsu. She grabbed some black heels and a black lace mask, similar to Sango's and gave Jakotsu three hundred dollars per dress. It was the least they could do, knowing it was probably much more expensive. Jakotsu smiled and sent them on their way with some nail polish to match._

 _"Now he won't even know it is you. Put some of those business classes to use and talk all big. Maybe someone will take interest in you. You never know." Sango nudged. Kagome smiled._ 'Yeah, what the hell?'

* * *

 **Chapter Five:** _Mysterious Beauty Part One_

Sango and Kagome were painting their toenails and fingernails the colors that Jakotsu gave to them, Kagome had on a deep purplish maroon color, while Sango had on a devil's red were both beautiful colors.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked.

"7:25" Sango said. Kagome nodded. She already did her make-up, all she needs to do is her hair and put on her clothes and mask and she should be ready.

"Do you have the invite?" She asked. Sango nodded.

"In my purse. Inuyasha also said he would be waiting outside for us. He knows your coming but I told him to keep that a secret from Sesshomaru." Sango said. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

After they finished their nails and let them dry, Kagome and Sango put on their dresses and both did their hair, Sango wearing it up in a messy yet gracefully done bun and Kagome wore it down and weave but off to one side of her head.

After the two girl's dresses were on, they put on some small jewelery and their masks before grabbing their small purses and leaving.

* * *

"Holy shit, Sango." Inuyasha cursed as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips. He than turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, right?" He asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you formally. Sango told me lots about you. I did not tell Sesshomaru that you were coming." He said. Kagome nodded.

"Ready?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Follow me." He ushered them in.

When they got inside, it was like a whole new world. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, tables were covered in clothes and expensive looking china, waiters walked around with flutes of champagne, and everyone was wearing at least a million dollars worth of jewels.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Sango said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Come on, I see Sesshomaru talking with my parents." He said. Kagome and Sango followed him.

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Sango. I meet her a while back and I thought now would be as good time as any to let you meet her." He said. Yeah, he only met her a few days ago, but she was special, he just knew it.

"Well, pleasure to meet you dear, my name is Izayoi, this is Taisho, my husband, though you know for the party is in his honor. I apologize, I never was one for first impressions." She said kindly. Sango removed the mask and smiled.

"No problem mam. I have a friend who is like that and once I got to know her, she was such a bright and wonderful person, I am sure you are the same." She said. Izayoi smiled.

"Oh Inuyasha, I am so glad she had manors. I was worried after you started dating Kikyo. Sango, you are a beautiful woman, please keep my son in check for the night." She said. Sango giggle and nodded.

"No problem." she said.

"Hello Sesshomaru, do you remember me? I am Kagome's roommate, nice to see you again." Sango said. Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Mr. Takahashi, I guess a congratulations are in order. I must say it is impressive for someone of your age to take us such a large job as Tak. Corp. Very admirable indeed." She smoothly said to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at Sango who shrugged.

"She wants to be a professional actress." She whispered.

"Miss, I would not have accepted the position in my father's company if anyone, including myself, thought me to be inadequate to handle such a task." He said with great pride and arrogance. Kagome forced down a scoff and eye roll.

"My deepest apologies. I shall see you all before the night ends." She promised, disappearing into the crowd.

"Wow, could you be anymore of a dick?" Inuyasha huffed. "Mom and dad complain about you being forever alone and I bring this nice girl to meet you and you scare her away. What the hell is that?" He asked. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"She was weak for not standing her ground." He simply stated before disappearing into the crowd.

"What now?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Enjoy the party." He said, handing her a flute of champagne and taking one for himself.

* * *

As the party went on, the more bored Kagome gotten. She loved the dress and the food, but she had nobody to talk with, Sango and Inuyasha were dancing rather nicely and she knew it would be awkward if she interrupted them and Sango had the keys to the car. So she sat there, over the balcony and watching the fountain under the hotel as it shot out crystal like water as people walked around it.

"Am I interrupting?" A voice from behind asked. Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru walking out.

"Mr. Takahashi, as much as I appreciate your company, this party is in you and your father's honor, isn't it rude to abandon it?" She asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I am not abandoning it, it is still going on a mere ten feet away. If I were to leave the premises, then I would be abandoning it." He said. Kagome smiled faintly. Him and his corrections.

"My mistake." She said softly.

"I came to apologize." He said. Kagome looked at him. That was unexpected.

"It was rude of me to correct you in such a fashion and tone without even knowing your name." He said. Kagome smiled.

"The business world is a tough life. Masks of steel are placed over faces and hearts in order to succeed and strive. I could only wonder what a toll it has taken on you." She boldly wondered.

"I am sure you are aware based off of the tabloids and media." He said. Kagome laughed.

"Those gossipy pieces of trash? Lord knows it is all just a big open space for people to post more and more lies, hoping to make a living off of it. But tell me, Sesshomaru Takahashi, how true are your stories?" She asked, turning toward him, her blue eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"That depends, what do you think you know?" He asked. Kagome smiled.

"Well, based off of one website, you and your brother do not get along too well." She said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Another says you having an affair with Inuyasha's ex, Kikyo." She hummed.

"Another one says you are either gay, homosexual, or incapable of getting hard." She laughed at this one, earning a chuckle from him too.

"And the last one I looked at said your past was a challenge to live through." She said quietly. That one was the most likely to be true out of all of them. She saw him take a breath.

"Yeas, my childhood was not filled with as much luxuries as others think but people do enjoy to elaborate on the truth, turning it into more white lies." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"Forgive me for being straight forward, but people say that you are so cold because of a past love being found cheating on you with multiple men at once." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Are you a reporter in disguise?" He asked. Kagome laughed.

"Haha, no. I am simply curious." She said.

"Curiouser and curiouser." He muttered.

"Call me Cheshire." She giggled. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I did, indeed find my fiance cheating on me with another man. One man. Not multiple, and we broke it off rather painlessly. Her absence is not what causes myself to ignore others emotions towards me." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"So what does?" She asked. There was a long silence.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Kagome smiled, knowing she got a lot from him tonight and nodded.

"I would love to. This is one of my favorite songs." She said. They stayed in the balcony and swayed to the soft music in the background.

 **You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.**

 **The music playing on for only two.**

 **So close, together.**

 **And when I'm with you**

 **So close, to feeling alive.**

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru stepped with the beat of the music, holding her in his arms. She felt safe there, as if nothing could go wrong.

 **A life goes by,**

 **Romantic dreams must die.**

 **So I bid my goodbye**

 **And never knew.**

 **So close, was waiting,**

 **Waiting here with you.**

 **And now, forever, I know**

 **All that I wanted**

 **to hold you so close.**

Before the chorus struck, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close to him so that they were a hair's width apart. Kagome looked into his golden eye and almost melted at the heat that radiated from him.

 **So close to reaching**

 **That famous happy end.**

 **Almost believing**

 **This one's not pretend.**

 **And now you're beside me,**

 **And look how far we've come.**

 **So far we are. So close...**

He stepped with her and she with him as the instrumental took priority in the song, never ones eyes leaving others. It was truly a lovely sight. The world beyond then was unnoticable between the two. It was just them in their own little world. A smile graced Kagome's face as well as Sesshomaru's.

 **Oh how could I face the faceless days**

 **If I should lose you now?**

He twirled her at least five times. Her dress spread out in a beautiful manor as Sesshomaru mentally gasped at her beauty before pulling her back and stepping with her again with more pep in their steps this time. They were like professional dancers.

 **We're so close to reaching**

 **that famous happy end,**

 **And almost believing,**

 **this one's not pretend.**

 **Let's go on dreaming**

 **for we know we are...**

 **so close, so close**

 **and still so far...**

She leaned in, looking into his golden eyes as she felt him move closer as she did the same. As the last cord struck out, he dipped her down to the ground as she continued to stare into his eyes.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered as their lips gently brushed together. It was a small peck of a kiss but one filled with something indescribable. It left butterflies in Kagome's stomach and Sesshomaru speechless which was rare for him. When she heard clapping, she was pulled up by Sesshomaru to see a crowd of people smiling at them. Sango, Inuyasha, Izayoi, and Taishio in the front row. Kagome pulled herself up as she looked around. She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and bowed.

"If you excuse me," she muttered, walking away, past the people and towards the restrooms. Inuyasha nodded as Sango went to follow her. He turned to Sesshomaru and walked to him.

"Are you glad you apologized?" He asked. Sesshomaru glared at him but turned back to the retreating figure of the mysterious beauty in purple

* * *

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked, walking into the bathroom after Kagome. She turned around and looked at Sango.

"I kissed him! It felt incredible" She said. Sango looked at her.

"I know and it was beautiful." she said. "What's so bad about that?"

"Kagome kissed Sesshomaru." She said again. Sango looked at her oddly.

"We covered that. What's with the grammar trouble?" Sango asked.

"Kagome kissed Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru kissed mystery girl." She muttered. Sango looked at her.

"Then tell him who you are!" Sango encouraged. Kagome shook her head.

"No fucking way! He hated Kagome, but enjoys mystery chick. What am I going to do? I don't know if I can go around town and bumping into him without telling him!" She started to panic. Sango tried to calm her down.

"Kagome, relax! Worst case scenario Inuyasha will tell him over an awkward family dinner. Don't sweat it. We will see how you handle it tomorrow because I need to drop some paper work off at his office from the article, and you can talk to him and see what happens. Hell, he might already know it's you." Sango said. Kagome took a few deep and slow breaths.

"Yeah, totally fine. Thanks," she sighed. Sango smiled.

"Anytime.

* * *

 **AHHH! SO HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER! THE SONG WAS SOOOO CUTE ;D AS U CAN SEE I AM SOOOOO HYPER RIGHT NOW AHHHHHHH!**

 **SO READ REVIEW FAVORITE AND LOVE!**

 **ALSO, I DO NOT OWN 'So Close' I JUST LOVE THE SONG AND IT WAS PERFECT FOR THE SCENE!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~~Written~~**

 **March 20 2015**

 **11:36 PM**

 **PEACE BITCHES,**

 **~Lizzy**


	6. Mysterious Beauty Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :P**

 **Previously:**

 _"Kagome, relax! Worst case scenario Inuyasha will tell him over an awkward family dinner. Don't sweat it. We will see how you handle it tomorrow because I need to drop some paper work off at his office from the article, and you can talk to him and see what happens. Hell, he might already know it's you." Sango said. Kagome took a few deep and slow breaths._

 _"Yeah, totally fine. Thanks," she sighed. Sango smiled._

 _"Anytime._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six:**_ _Mysterious Beauty Part Two_

Kagome and Sango exited the bathroom in time to hear the speeches from Taishio and Sesshomaru. Taisho's speech was empowering and strong, telling people that he has put his faith into Sesshomaru and the company will be nothing under perfect as long as he is running it.

Sesshomaru's speech was more of a promise speech about how he envisioned the company in his hands. Although it was a great and thoughtful speech, Kagome could not help but still feel that sense of arrogance radiating from him no matter what he said. Even if she just had the most magical night of her life.

When the speeches finished, Kagome, along with everyone in the hall, clapped loudly for the new and retiring CEOs of Takahashi Corp.

"Nice speech. A little arrogant, don't you think?" Kagome said, popping up from behind Sesshomaru.

"I do not believe I had much arrogance in an insightful speech such as that one." He smirked, secretly glad to see she did not leave yet. Kagome laughed.

"Your are oozing arrogance and cockiness as we speak. Besides, a speech on how great and driven you are has arrogance in the title." She said. He just eyed her. She cleared her throat after finishing her champagne flute.

"I wanted to thank you for the lovely evening. I honestly have not had this much fun in quiet some time." She said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"To be completely honest, it was a more pleasing night than I had expected. I owe it to you." He said. Kagome nodded. She was about to turn and leave when he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"One last dance?" He offered. Kagome smiled and nodded, wondering how much better her night could become.

* * *

The music lulled in the background, this time just a tune and no words, as they twirled around and pulled one another close. After a few moments of the song, the large crowd of dancers pulled back, allowing room for the CEO and his date to dance. Kagome looked around and noticed this.

"Why is everyone circling us?" She asked shyly. Sesshomaru looked at her light blush and thought she was gorgeous. He then smiled lightly.

"They are admiring your beauty." He complimented. Kagome smiled and blushed.

"Thank you," she said. Sesshomaru pulled her closer and lightly shook his head.

"I am merely stating facts." He said. Kagome smiled. Who knew someone as cold as he could be so romantic and kind?

"I apologize for this in advance, but you are not what I expected." She said. Sesshomaru spun her around and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He did not sound confused but she answered anyway.

"The media has made it their life's goal to make you appear as a cold hearted person who hates everything, but tonight you are becoming one of the nicest and most amazing people I have ever met." She sighed. Sesshomaru nodded. Everyone who really knows him thinks the same.

"The media feast off of lies and gossip. As you said before, taking part in the business world will harden hearts faster than sun burns a desert. When you are raised in that world, it is important to not get swept up in such affairs but to know when to put up a wall. I have been doing this for a long, long time and have mastered such a skill. The media and outside world only only know half of the story." He said. Kagome looked at him. She kinda felt bad for him. Getting forced to shut out the world as such a young age sounded horrible and awful. How could he still show such kindness after all that has happened?

"I am sorry." She said. "I should not have brought it up." She mumbled as the music was changed to another song, going unnoticed by both dancers.

"It is fine. In fact, you should feel honored. Not many know of my other identity." He said. Kagome smiled. In fact, she did feel a bit touched.

"I don't know, honored is a bit much for how I feel" She teased. Sesshomaru watched her smile. He really did love her smile.

"Than how do you feel?" He asked. Kagome pretended to ponder for a moment before locking eyes with him.

"More like...touched." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"What?" She asked, noticing his starring.

"Would you mind if I kiss you?" He asked quietly. Kagome blushed and looked at him.

"Nobody has really asked me that before, they just kinda go for it." She said. Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"I am not most people, it would do you well to know that."

And with that, he swept down and kissed her gasping rosy lips, wrapping his arms around her waist in the process. Kagome was a bit stunned at first for him taking such a bold move. Two kisses in one night. This really could not get much better. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. The music had stopped playing and everyone was admiring the two once again. Kagome lightly moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Holy hell!

It was heaven. The way he held her, caressed her, and kissed her was making her drunk. It was almost too much. She tried to keep up with his skill level but found it nearly impossible. When he pulled away, she was breathing heavily.

"Where did that come from?" She gaped. Sesshomaru let out a cocky smirk and winked at her.

"I am a pleaser. I aim to please. Now, did I please you?" He asked. Kagome just nodded.

"Now, I would enjoy to know the name of the one who I so thoroughly kissed twice tonight, as well as told some of my deepest secrets to." He said. Kagome smiled at him.

"Maybe another time, for now, let's enjoy the rest of the party. It is in your honor after all." She said before pecking his lips and walking away, leaving a distraught Sesshomaru behind.

* * *

Kagome went to speak with Inuyasha and Sango, who were currently in the process of meeting Sesshomaru's parents.

"Sango, I have so much to tell you. I can't believe this is working!" Kagome said, sitting next to her.

"Oh, hello dear." A woman sitting across from Sango and Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at her and mentally cursed. It was Inutaisho and his wife!

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome said politely.

"Good evening dear, and please call me Izayoi, and this is my husband, Inutaisho." She said. Kagome smiled and shook their hands.

"Call me Taisho as well." He said. Kagome smiled and nodded. Izayoi looked at her and snapped her fingers.

"I knew you looked familiar! You were the girl dancing and kissing my son, Sesshomaru!" She said.

Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Guilty." Kagome mumbled, beyond embarrassed.

"Personally, dear, I think you two could not look better together. He has never taken a liking to someone so quick before. Amazing, really." Izayoi said. Kagome smiled. His parents were not even close to what she expected. She was worried they would be hash and snobby. Maybe even cold like Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, I actually met him in the office before. Although, he does not remember me." She said. Taisho looked at her and nodded.

"Many people come through the office daily." He said. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I only came for a small period of time to speak with him. It was a bit intimidating. All the things going on as I waited." She said remembering how rude and short everyone was.

"She actually goes to college with me." Sango pipped in, coming back with a flute of champagne.

"Oh really?" Izayoi asked. Kagome nodded happily.

"What's your major?" Taisho asked. Kagome smiled. "Theater and the Arts. Although I am getting a degree and taking some business classes. A back-up plan, you know?" She asked. Taisho nodded, knowing all too well.

"Brings back memories, when I was younger, my father just starting to establish Takahashi Corp, I had my heart set on being a Lawyer. I was half way through Law school when I was told I needed to switch majors, I was so overwhelmed in that time. I advise you to stick with your first choice and not give up so easily." He said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, sir. It is a pleasure hearing that, especially from you. Performing and Theater are such hit and miss career choices that most people consider it impractical, support from such a person of your status is quiet an honor." Kagome said. Taisho shook his head.

"Please, a little praise to the one to make my son smile so much in one night deserves that and more. Join us for dinner next Sunday night. Sango is invited as well. I would love to get to know the both of you so much more." He said, looking at Izayoi who nodded happily. Kagome looked at Sanog who shrugged.

"I would love to, Taisho, it is really sounds incredible, but I must decline. I will speak with you soon though," Kagome promised, getting up and turning around to leave.

"Alright dear, I wish to speak with you again, though. Sango, I shall see you next sunday?" Izayoi said. Sango smiled and nodded while Kagome shook Izayoi and Taisho's hands.

"Of course, it was great meeting the both of you. I live with Sango if you need or want to find me." She said before walking off to the crowd.

* * *

"I was looking for you." Sesshomaru's voice came from out of the crowd. Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"Were you now?" She asked. He nodded.

"I noticed you talking to my parents. I apologize for their behavior." He said. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"Oh please, I love your parents they are so kind. Your father was helpful as well." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"How?" He asked. Kagome smiled.

"My career choice is not the easiest path and he was just giving me some encouragement." She said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Your mother is super nice as well." She commented.

"Stepmother." Sesshomaru corrected. Kagome looked at him silently.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just sorta assumed." She said guiltily. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"My true mother was a hated woman. Deceiving and a horrible person on general. I am glad she is out of the picture." He said. Kagome nodded. At least she did not bring up any ill memories.

Jut than, the clock struck two in the morning and she knew that the party was coming to an end.

"I must go, Sesshomaru, it was a pleasure to meet you." She said. Sesshomaru nodded and walked out of the ballroom wit her.

"Before you leave, I must know your name." He said. Kagome smiled up at him.

"I wish I could. I really really wish I could tell you," she started.

"Then do."

"But you would regret ever asking me to dance." She said. "Trust me."

"How can I when I know nothing about you? At least give me your number." He said. Kagome shook her head.

"I can't. I am so sorry, Sesshomaru. I will see you again, though, I promise." She said before walking down the steps and back to her car to wait for Sango.

'Coming here was a mistake. Now I am starting to actually like him.' She thought as she waited for Sango in the car.

* * *

 **SO? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WAS GOING TO ADD ON THE MORNING, BUT THEN I WOULD NEED TO CHANGE THE NAME AND I LIKE IT THE WAY IT IS, I PROMISE, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A BIT LONGER AND THE CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE WILL GROW A BIT LONGER, ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY 'Heartless'**

 **READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND LOVE!**

 **~~~Written~~~**

 **March 24 2015**

 **6:19 PM**

 **PEACE BITCHES,**

 **~Lizzy**


	7. A Beautiful Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :P**

 **Previously** :

 _"I can't. I am so sorry, Sesshomaru. I will see you again." She said before walking down the steps and back to her car to wait fro Sango._

 _'Coming here was a mistake. Now I am starting to like him.' She thought as sleep overcame her in the car._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven-** _A Beautiful Plan_

Kagome awoke to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen but debated whether or not to fully awake for she was enjoying the warmth and comfort of her bed. After a few extra minutes of laying still, she heard her stomach grumble and her bladder spike.

Like a zombie, she slumped to the bathroom and relieved herself before walking to the kitchen.

"Morning Kags," Sango pipped while moving some bacon and pancakes to a large plate.

"Hey. What time is it?" She asked, yawning.

"Eleven thirty." She said. Kagome yelled and hopped up.

"I am late for work! Why didn't you wake me? I can't lose this job, you are already paying 60% of the rent here anyway. I need to get my full 50 back and I can't do that if I am late or jobless." Kagome shrieked as she ran to get changed. Sango laughed and poured Kagome some coffee in a mug.

"Why isn't that in a thermos? I need to go!" She gaped. Sango sighed and motioned for her to sit down.

"I called earlier. I said you were sick and will not be in today." She said. Kagome took a deep breath before pulling off her jacket and sitting down.

"Thank you." She said finally taking a sip of coffee.

"Yup. Now, Inuyasha is coming over later, he said he wanted to talk with the both of us and to get ready because it is serious and fucked up. I did not get to ask much more. He sounded out of breath and scared." She said. Kagome looked at her oddly and when she shrugged, rolled her eyes.

"Probably the mother of one of his children coming to claim him as the father." She mumbled. Sango, who heard her, smacked her shoulder.

"Sorry, but as much as I am for the both of you, you got to admit, he was a playboy/ man-whore before he met you." Kagome said. Sango sighed and sat down.

"I know, and my common sense never let's me forget. Sometimes I get worried that this is a fling or something screwed up like that and that it will be over when the next girl comes along. I really like him. He is so much different and better than Miroku!" Sango said Kagome nodded, knowingly. She had her fair share in bad boyfriends.

"I know, but if you are thinking about what happened with me and Hojo will happen with the two of you, get your mind away from that. If I learned anything over the years of drama and heartbreak in high school is that if you doubt or have no faith in the pairing, it will never work. Trust Inuyasha that he will stick with you and if he does not, I will teach him a lesson with Souta and Kohaku." Kagome said. Sango laughed and hugged Kagome.

"I love you," she gushed Kagome nodded, "I love me too." She said.

"We really do need to call them or something. I miss the family. Remember when Kohaku dared Souta to dress as a girl and walk through the town square?" Sango asked. Kagome snorted in laughter and nodded.

"He got one guy's number and a discount on some shoes by flirting with the sales guy." Kagome added on. Sango laughed harder. She loved those memories and missed the family a lot. Her and Kagome were like sisters and would do everything together. Their families even had dinner on a weekly basis.

* * *

The two spent the rest of the time talking about memories and even called their families. With graduation coming up, they wanted to check in with them to see if they got tickets and if the girls could pick them up from the airport. They were due in two weeks time. Graduation was in three.

It was not until Inuyasha barged in that Kagome and Sango got serious and looked at him.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Sango demanded, noticing his shirt wrinkled and untucked. His long silver hair was wet and pulled back into a damp bread and his breath was short and choppy from running.

"What...did...you...tell him?" He breathed, looking at Kagome. She sat down on the couch with some chips and shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. Inuyasha went and got a drink of water before sitting with the two girls at the couch.

"Sesshomaru. What did you tell him? He spoke with Mom and Dad and called the dean of students at the university you attend. He wanted a list of all Performing arts majors. Of course I stopped that from happening, but still!" He said. Kagome groaned. This was going to end badly if he found out the way he was heading. She thought for a few minutes before getting an idea.

"Do you have your phone?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and unlocked it for her before handing it over. She pressed a few buttons before putting it to her ear.

"You little half breed, how dare you just leave like th-"

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, using the voice she used last night. There was a pause of silence.

"Why do you have my brother's phone?" His voice sounded strained and longing.

"He came to tell me that you are going nuts looking for me. Please, it would be wise to stop. I know you want to know my identity, but just give me time." She said. She heard a sigh on the other end.

"Will you give the phone to Inuyasha?" He asked. Kagome sighed and nodded, knowing he could not see her.

"Here," she handed it to him and walked to the couch.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked in a sarcastically loving manor.

"First of all, I demand you return to the office the minute you are done talking with her. Second, you will tell me her name immediately." Sesshomaru demanded. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Returning to the office I can see as a possibility of me doing, but telling you her name is definitely not one of them. She is my friend and I respect her personal space and private life." He said. He heard a growl on the other end and laughed.

"Ok, let's say I did tell you who she is, what then? Talk to her? Court her? We both know you have trouble with the whole dating thing since Kagura. If you did know who she is, what would you do?" Inuyasha asked, placing the phone on speaker.

"I would meet her formally and get to know her with the intentions of courting. Also, don't you dare bring Kagura into this. She is in the past. I would like the woman in purple to be a part of my future." He said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was staring intently at the phone.

"You have all these big plans for you and her, but I don't see it lasting more than a year. Mating is for life, man. And we are almost immortal. Don't forget that." Inuyasha said and then hung up. He and Sango looked at Kagome who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Kags, are you-" Sango was interrupted.

"How dare he?" She demanded.

"He says he wants to meet me. We already met and it did not end well. Sure, I was not as flirty or wearing a sexy dress when we first met, but I did not act any differently. He already knows my name. He only wants 'mystery me's name beause he cant have it. Face it, this is all a game to him. A fucked up, spoiled game to him." Kagome said hotly. Sango stood up.

"That's it!" She said. Kagome looked at her.

"What's it?" She asked.

"You like Sesshomaru, right? Like, if he was not such an asshole to you, you would want to be with him, right?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed and nodded slightly.

"He was kinda amazing last night." She mumbled, still upset at her previous realization.

"Well you said that he would hate you if you came forward about it now, right?" she nodded.

"Then don't. Get to know him better as Kagome and then when you feel comfortable or reached that point in your relationship with him, confess and tell him everything. If he is that determined to find 'mystery girl', then he will be overjoyed to find out it is you. Especially if he had fallen for the you. The real you." She said. Kagome looked at her. This was a pretty good idea, but so many things could go wrong.

"I like the idea, but what if something goes wrong? What if he finds out beforehand? What if I tell him and he hates me for lying to him?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha butted in.

"Leave the first thing to me. I have some people who can hack into the computers to erase all data of you entering the building and at the party. As for the second thing, if he truly wants to be with you, he will understand. As much of a cold bastard as he is, sometimes he is pretty normal and chill." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked a bit uneasy but eventually gave in.

"I am so going to regret this, but where do we start?" She asked. Sango cheered as Inuyasha high five him. Secretly, he wanted his brother happy too!

"First step is to get him to look at you on a positive note. My parents are holding the dinner for Sango and I next weekend and extended an invitation to you at the party, remember?" Kagome nodded. "I am going to tell them that Sesshomaru has a friend who is a girl. After the words leave my mouth, Sesshomaru will be forced to bring someone and the only girl he knows well enough to ask is you." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him.

"So you want me to get Sesshomaru to notice me and then he will ask to take me to your parents house for dinner?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Not jumping ahead or anything...but what would be after that?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hard to say you will even get invited. Kagura was the only woman Sess has ever brought home with him before." He said. Kagome thought. Again, so much could go wrong so easily.

"What if your parents recognize me? We did talk for a bit last night." Kagome countered. Inuyasha nodded.

"I will talk to them about not bringing last night up. I am sure after seeing how distraught Sesshomaru is, they will understand and keep quiet." He said. Kagome nodded.

"Alright, how do you suggest I get him to notice me?" She asked. This was stupid. She sounded like a love sick high schooler again.

"To Jakotsu we go!" Sango pipped. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Who's he?" Sango and Kagome just laughed.

* * *

"Jakotsu!" Sango shouted when they walked into the shop. A loud sound of boxes crashing was heard as a voice mumbled a 'hold on'.

"San, Kags, how was the ball?" He asked as he emerged from behind the curtains in some slacks a tastefully colorful buttondown shirt.

"Amazing. In fact, Cinderella over here has a prince charming. We need him to notice her. Any ideas?" Sanog asked. Jakotsu looked at Kagome who was slightly blushing.

"Is he that hottie who came in with the coffee stained suit?" He asked. Kagome turned even more red and nodded.

"Sesshomaru...A hottie? HA!" Inuyasha scoffed. Jakotsu looked at him and instantly latched onto him in a large hug while squealing.

"Yeah, he was hot, but you...holy crap you are freaking godly. Which one of my chicas is lucky enough to have this hunk of godly perfection?" He asked. Sango laughed and wiggled in between them.

"Jak, meet my boyfriend, Inuyasha Takahashi. Inuyasha, this is Jakotsu Sebun. He prefers men, if you have not noticed." She said, giggling. Inuyasha grunted uncomfortably and nodded.

"I got that when he started hitting on Sesshomaru. A little heads up would have been nice," he mumbled the last part and Kagome laughed who was on the other side of him.

"But your face was priceless. So was Sesshomaru's. If looks could kill..." She said. Jakotsu whistled from across the shop.

"Honey, if his looks could kill, I would be six feet under in eternal heaven with his face being the last I saw," he gushed. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha was just plain uncomfortable.

"So, we were here because?" He asked, getting back on track.

"Oh...yeah, Jak, Kagome meet with Inu's brother, Sesshomaru at the ball last night and they got close and now she wants to try dating him, but she is worried he hates her and in love with the girl and the mask at the party. Any ideas as to get him to notice her?" Sango asked. Jakotsu nodded.

"Why not tell him?" He asked. Kagome sighed and face planted into the glass counter where they were standing.

"He hates me! Imagine finding out your idea of perfection can only be found in your enemy? That's horrible! I want him to like the real me before telling him about me being his 'mystery girl'" Kagome said. Jakotsu looked at the three.

"Kags needs to be noticed by one of the most coldest and heartless men in the business world. Ideas?" She asked. Jakotsu shrieked.

"Makeover!" He giggled, pulling a kicking Kagome up some stairs in the back of the shop which led to an open loft, overviewing the entire store.

There was mirrors, hair brushes, wigs, hair products, chairs, and head showers (whatever you call those things that you use to wash hair at a salon...) as well as some racks of average yet styling looking outfits.

"Welcome to my makeover paradise!" Jakotsu announced proudly. Kagome laughed nervously before being yanked down over the sink like bucket and getting sprayed with lukewarm water. Sango and Inuyasha sat down on some comfy couches across the room and watched as Kagome was getting her hair done.

* * *

 **SO HOW DO YOU THINK IT IS COMING ALONG? I AM REALLY PLEASED WITH THE DIRECTION IT IS HEADING.**

 **I HOPE YOU NOTICED THAT I HAVE UPDATED ALL CHAPTERS AT ONCE. THAT IS CUZ I AM HORRIBLE AT UPDATES WHEN HALF MY WORK IS PUBLISHED AND THE THERE HALF IS UNDER EDITING.**

 **~~Written~~**

 **March 27 2015**

 **5:59 PM**

 **PEACE BITCHES,**

 **~Lizzy**


	8. Friendly Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :P**

 **Previously:**

 _There was mirrors, hair brushes, wigs, hair products, chairs, and head showers (whatever you call those things that you use to wash hair at a salon...) as well as some racks of average yet styling looking outfits._

 _"Welcome to my makeover paradise!" Jakotsu announced proudly. Kagome laughed nervously before being yanked down over the sink like bucket and getting sprayed with lukewarm water. Sango and Inuyasha sat down on some comfy couches across the room and watched as Kagome was getting her hair done._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight** - _Friendly Friends_

"Oh. My. God." Kagome said slowly, looking into the mirror as she touched her now shorter and straightened hair.

Before, her hair was a bit tangled because of how easy it knotted and the curls it naturally set. Her hair was down to above her butt and the bags were a bit crooked from the self haircut she tried a while back.

Now, her hair is just below her shoulder blades, ending at mid back, and it was straight with a natural wave in it, her hair was not knotted and smooth to the touch. Her part was sided and her bangs were trimmed beautifully, covering half of her left eye, leaving some mystery to be desired in her appearance. There was slight highlights in her hair whether it was from the light or naturally, Kagome never really noticed them. The way her hair was cut brought out the chocolate color of her eyes instead of blending with her hair.

"Perfect." Jakotsu said. Kagome turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Jakotsu I LOVE LOVE LOVE you! I look amazing." She said, turning back to the mirror.

"Holy crap. Kagome?" Sango asked, walking up the stairs with Inuaysha.

"Damn. Jakotsu, you did a kick ass job." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to them.

"What do you think?" She asked. Sango smiled.

"Hot." She said.

"Smoakin'. Sess is totally going to have a hard time resisting you now." He said. Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Thanks Jak." Kagome said. Jakotsu turned to her, looking confused.

"You think we are done here?" He asked. Kagome looked at him and shrugged before nodding. He simply shook his head.

"Look at what you are wearing! I will be sinning against Kami if I let you leave in that! When you get home, burn your clothing. Here," he said, pushing a rack of clothes toward Kagome. She looked at it oddly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Everything in the rack is your size. Pick out fifteen outfits." He said. "Then pick out an outfit you will change into." He said. Kagome dumbly nodded as he disappeared. Sango shrugged and Inuyasha laughed at the two speechless girls.

"Alright then," she sighed and got to work, finding sixteen outfits.

After finishing, Kagome got changed into some black skinny jeans and a deep purple shirt that had the fabric squeeze into a knot on one shoulder, creating ripples throughout the stomach area. The other shoulder rested an inch down her arm. She wore a light grey beanie and some black ankle booted heels to match.

Jakotsu gave her thumbs up after seeing her outfit choices. Ten of them were casual clothes like what she just put on, while five of them were more dressy for dinners or a night in town.

"Girl, you are ready for anything." He said. Kagome smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha high fived him, while sango also hugged him.

"Are you going to let me pay you this time?" She asked. Jakotsu shook his head.

"Payment for me will be letting me design your wedding dress too." He said. "Also your happiness." He said. Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Sure, bachelorette party, wedding dress, my happiness, anything else?" She joked.

"Yeah, how come you and San always get the hotties, after this whole things settles down and you guys get married, we are going hottie hunting for me." He huffed playfully. Kagome laughed and Sango nodded.

"Deal," they said at the same time.

* * *

After the long morning and most of the afternoon at Jakotsu's shop, Sango and Kagome were starving so Inuyasha treated them to some early dinner at a really good restaurant in town.

"So, we got the makeover down. Which looks great, by the way, what next?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

"Most likely getting Sesshomaru and Kagome to see each other again." He said. Both girls nodded, taking a sip of their lemonades.

"Evening, welcome to Takira's Grill. What can I get you?" A waiter, no older than 25 asked. Everyone placed their orders quickly.

The meal was then spent talking about really anything. Kagome and Inuyasha became rather close friends and Sango was glad about that. There were times in the past that she had boyfriends that did not work out because of their relationship with her sister/roommate.

Kagome was having a blast. She soon found out that Inuyasha was the bipolar opposite of Sesshomaru. While he liked meetings and work to fill his weekdays, Inuyasha preferred spending time with his friends and BSing around with them. While Sesshomaru was a cold hearted person who rarely opened up, Inuyasha was a relaxed person who only got mad at people who hurt him and his loved ones. They were currently sharing stories of Inuyasha's childhood with Sesshomaru and how he used to be really cool.

"-After I dumped the cupcake on him, he picked me up and threw me into the pool." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome looked at him.

"That's not so bad. I'd say you deserve worse." she teased.

"It was January and the pool was green with gross stuff on the walls." He said. Kagome and Sango bursted out laughing.

"Well, they were red velvet cupcakes and they stain! I bet he enjoyed being a literal redhead for a few days." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha shuddered.

"Let's just say I was one way longer. He continued to smear one in my hair every week so it would stay in." He said. Sango leaned over and kissed him before pulling back laughing.

"Poor baby." She said.

"I don't get it. Before he met Kagura, he was chill and funny. We used to hide dad's stuff and blame it on one another all the time. It was awesome. I still remember the hide and go seek games we played a lot when we were pups. That bitch ruined everything." He growled. Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru said the same thing.

"If you both regret what she did, why not patch things up and become brothers again?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"He thinks I was one of the guys she was fucking behind his back." He said simply. Kagome gasped while Sanog stopped chewing her food and looked at him.

"Oh, Inu, I'm sor-"

"It's alright. I wasn't though. To clarify, she came onto me, telling me to forget about him and that she was happy with me. She planned Sesshomaru walking in on did nothing, to clarify, it just looked like we were about to, with her on my lap and kissing my neck as I tried to get her off. He still beat the crap out of me. Spent the next two weeks in the hospital, even with my speed healing and everything. He wanted to break up with her, but things got complicated and they stayed together for a few more months before breaking things off. All of it stayed private from the press and we gave them a different story to feed off of." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

"What complications?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Look, Kags, as much of a dick he is, he is a really good guy. Don't tell him I said this, but I think he needs to be happy again. As for complications, that is his story and I can't tell." He said. Kagome nodded and started playing with her fries, eating one every once in a while.

"Alright, ready to go?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha paid the bill before leaving.

"I have to go home and get my head chewed off for not coming into the office after ditching. Love you," he sighed before kissing Sango. He then turned to Kagome.

"Trust me, this plan will work. He likes you, he just does not know it or does not want to admit it yet." He said. Kagome nodded and smiled before hugging him goodbye and walking home with Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha quickly got into his small 2015 Corvette Z06 and sped to his older brothers company. Yes, they were suppose to share it, but Inuyasha prefered living a freer life without all of those politics and porblems involved.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Takahashi. What can I do for you?" Awoman with short black hair asked as she typed on the computer at inhuman speeds.

"Hey, Yura, tell the icicle that I need to talk to dad. I know he and mom are here," Inuyasha said. Yura nodded and paged her boss, letting him know that his brother was here, wanting to talk with his parents.

"Go on up. Their meeting was sceduled to end about twenty minutes ago. He has another in about an hour, it would save me the walk if you told him that for me?" She asked sweetly. Inuyasha pretended to have a pained expression before nodding.

Over the years, Inuyasha had come in and out of the company more than he has his own house, so he is more than farmiliar with all of the receptionists he must encounter and Yura Kuro is by far his favoirte. She is the most chill and normal, choosing to wear bits of color with her clothing instead of keeping it all black and grey.

"Later," he said before walking away.

* * *

When Inuaysha walked into the large office, he spotted his parents and Sesshomaru talking at his desk.

"Hey, mom and dad. Fluffy, looking as icy as ever," he cracked. Sesshomaru shot him a glare and turned back to his parents.

"I shall see you both at sunday dinner. Inuyasha, I must speak with you." Sesshomaru said monotonly. Inuyasha nodded.

"First, mom, can I talk with you outside?" He asked. Izayoi looked at him but nodded.

"Inuyasha, if this is about a girl getting pregn-" "MOM! Yes, this is about a girl, but no, my girlfriend is not pregnant. I am being careful with her." Inuaysha said irritably. How come whenever he pulls one of his parents aside, they think he got some chick knocked up?

"Than...?" She asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"This is going to be a long sotry.." He sighed. His mother smiled at him and sat down in one of the two waiting chairs and motioned for himto join her.

"Well, you remember meeting that girl at the party the other night? The one who was kissing Sesshomaru?" He asked. Her mom nodded.

"Yes, I remember, I wish I caught her name...she seemed so sweet." She sighed. Inuyasha shrugged and his voice got low into a whisper.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she and Sesshomaru met about a week back when she came for an interview with him about speaking at her school's graduation. They hit it off and I think Sesshomaru liked her, so we snuck her into the ball except he did not recognize her and they connected and got a bit...close. Now, he is on a wild goose chase for her, but she is worried he wont like finding out that his mystery girl is really the one who screams at him, dropped coffee of his suit, and threw up on him. She is scared he is expecting more. Now, we have this plan...but I need your help." Inuyasha took a breath. It took a moment for it all to sink into his mothers mind and when it did, she smiled brightly.

"Oh Inu, that is wonderful. Anything you need, I'll help." She said.

"Perfect. This sunday, at our family dinner, Sango will be there, and I need you to tell Sesshomaru that he has no choice but to bring a girl with him. Kagome is the closest female he has so he has no choice but to invite her." Inuaysha said.

"So then what?"

"Than, they will grow closer to one another start to get together and when Kagome feels comfortable enough, she will tell him everything and hopefully, he will be happy that it is her." He said. His mom looked at him.

"Inuyasha, I am all for making your brother happy. I really am, but this all seems so risky. I mean, what if he gets mad at her and breaks her heart in the end? What if he never gets close to Kagome, thinking he will find mystery girl and not even try it?" Izayoi asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Than I beat some sense into him." He said. Izayoi looked at him.

"Alright, Inuyasha, I'll help, but if I get a feeling that this will end badly, I am pulling the plug on it." She said. Inuyasha nodded.

"And I'll be here to prevent that from happening." He said. "Besides, what's the worst he could do?"

Izayoi sighed. Those were some famous last words.

* * *

After the two of them parted ways, Inuaysha went back into Sesshomaru's office where he and his father were talking.

"Think about what I said, Sesshomaru. It will benefit both the company and yourself in the long run." Taisho said as he looked Sesshoamru dead in the eye. Sesshomaru had a face like stone as he nodded and turned to Inuyasha.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on one side of his borther's desk.

"Nothing to concern yourself over." Sesshomaru said coldly. Inuyasha put his hands up and nodded.

"Now what did you want to speak with me about?" He asked.

"I know you know of the woman's whereabouts and name." Sesshomaru started. Inuyasha nodded.

"I do," he confirmed.

"I would like to know the name of this woman. She said we have met before but I cannot seem to remember her." He said. Inuyasha watched.

"If I give you the name, you will know who I am speaking of. I respect her privacy and agree she will tell you when she is ready." Inuyasha said smoothly. He wasn't brought up in a family of businessmen for nothing. He knew when to play it cool.

Silence filled the room. Both brother's knew neither one of the were going to budge. Inuyasha was the first to stand up.

"Well, I'll let you sit on that for a while, in the mean time, Yura said you have an appointment in forty five minutes and Mom said she wanted to talk to you about Sunday dinner. Have fun," he joked and walked out of the room. He never understood it. People don't look _that_ different with masks on. How could he not know it was Kagome?

* * *

 **SO, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **SHOUTOUT TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS!**

 **NEXT CHAPTERS WILL START TO GET SESS AND KAG TO GET TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER MORE CLOSELY. ALONG WITH SOME GOOD DRAMATIC DRAMA INVOLVED!**

 **ALSO, PLEASE IGNORE THE EDIT STUFF! I AM SORRY IF THERE IS SOME MISSING STUFF, I AM GOING TO BE GOING OVER IT ONCE AGAIN IN A FEW DAYS BUT...YEAH...**

 **LOVE YOU! (^-^)**

 **PEACE BITCHES,**

 **~Lizzy**


	9. Plans into Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Previously:**

 _"Well, I'll let you sit on that for a while, in the mean time, Yura said you have an appointment in forty five minutes and Mom said she wanted to talk to you about Sunday dinner. Have fun," he joked and walked out of the room. He never understood it. People don't look that different with masks on. How could he not know it was Kagome?_

 **ENJOY...**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine-** _Plans into Action_

Soon the weekend came and Sango and Kagome were currently at home, eating lunch. Kagome had a sandwich while Sango was chewing on some fruit.

"So, did Sesshomaru ask you yet?" Sango asked out of the blue. Kagome looked at her questioningly. "About what?"

"Sunday Dinner. _Tomorrow night's_ dinner." Sango said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome sighed and looked down at her half eaten sandwich.

"No and I don't think he will. I haven't talked with him since the phone call two days ago." Kagome said. Sango sighed and stood up as she grabbed her phone.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she watched her friend punch something in her phone.

"Calling Yash," she said as she placed it to her ear.

"Yo,"

"Yash, have you talked to Sesshomaru yet? Kags said he has not talked to her yet and the dinner is tomorrow." Sango said.

"Well, after mom told him, he kinda got pissed and got all icy. When I called him, he told me it was my fault because mom and dad want both their sons to have girlfriends. When I asked him who he was taking, he tried to get Kagome's name once again but settled on cursing me to hell and back and telling me that if sunday went badly, I'd be in the hospital for three weeks instead of two." Inuyasha said. Sango chuckled.

"So, he should be calling?" She asked. Inuyasha let out a huff.

"Yeah. I don't know when though. That conversation went down last night." He said. Sango looked at Kagome who was finishing her sandwich.

"Alright. I'll tell her." Sango said before saying goodbye to Inuyasha and looking at Kagome.

"So...?" Kagome asked.

"He should be calling soon," she said and without a minute to spear, Kagome's phone started buzzing. Kagome did not recognize the number but answered anyway. Maybe it was a directer calling her back for an audition?

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome?" The voice on the other end was masculine and deep. Kagome bit her lip as she recognized the voice.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked causing Sango to choke on her strawberry and mutter a 'perfect timing'.

"Yes. I was wondering if we could talk?" He asked. He sounded so wound up and tense. Kagome giggled.

"God, you sound like you're about to tell me that you ran over my puppy." Kagome joked, hoping to ease the tension.

"Not quiet. Do you have a minute?" He asked. Kagome smiled lightly.

"Yeah, hold on," she said as she got up and walked out of her apartment, ignoring Sango's protests. As she was walking down the apartment building's stair case, she held the phone to her ear.

"What's up?" She asked. She heard a sigh on the other end.

"I am in a bit of a dilemma." Sesshoamru said. Kagome smirked.

"Oh really?" She asked. She heard a hum of agreement on the other end.

"Yes. And it seems I am in need of your help." He said. Kagome smiled brightly as she reached the park across the street and sat in the bench right next to the fountain.

"Continue," she said.

"Well, my mother seemed to have taken it upon herself to go meddling in my personal life." He said. Kagome laughed.

"That is a mother's job, Sesshomaru. If that is your problem, I doubt there is a cure." She said.

"It seems she has given me no option but to bring someone along with me to tomorrows dinner." He said. Kagome smiled.

"Oh really? No offense Sesshomaru, but why are you telling me this?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Do not play dumb with me, Kagome, it is hardly an attractive trait to have." He snapped before taking a breath. "I am simply asking if you would accompany me for a few hours to my parent's home tomorrow night. Your roommate will be there as well." He said. Kagome sighed.

"Well, if Sango will be there, I guess so..." Kagome trailed off. Why did he have to ruin such a moment with his snappy insults?

"Excellent. Inuyasha and I will pick you both up tomorrow at four." He said. "And please, wear something decent." He said before hanging up before Kagome could get a word in. Now, she half debating to wear her masquerade dress tomorrow, just to see his face. Upset and a bit disappointed, Kagome storms up to her apartment. When she gets there, Sango almost kills her with questions.

"Well...? What did he say? Did he confess while asking you out? What are you gonna wear? Did he say what time he is picking you up? Was he nice?..."

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled, trying to get her attention.

"What?

"It's times like these where I wonder why I am even doing this stupid plan thing." She said as she slumped onto the couch.

"Oh honey, tell me about it?" Sango asked as she sat down with Kagome.

"It's just so confusing. When he knows it's me, he is a complete asshole! I mean, he called me stupid, unattractive, and ugly when it comes to clothing choice, but when he thinks I am masked me, he is a true gentlemen. I mean, he was so kind and sweet to me that night and I loved it. That is the Sesshomaru I want to get to know better. Not this bitchy, rude, clone of him." Kagome complained.

"Well, as for the ugly part, he really cant say anything after what Jak did to you, so take that out of your mind. As for the stupid comment, everyone can be stupid at times. Embrace it. Ignore him on the unattractive comment, though. You look smokin'." Sango said. Kaogme smiled.

"Thanks."

"But as for his change in personality, you got to get to know him better. I mean, think about it...Sesshomaru Takahashi lives a very...cold life and there's not many times when he can let loose and relax. If you were in his position, would you trust some random person who spilt coffee on you, took you to a gay-bird's shop to get changed, and when you finally have some kind of feeling for him, your mother forces you to bring him to dinner?" Sang o asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Confused and a little pissed." She said. Sango smiled and nodded.

"Give it some time, I'm sure it's fine." She said. Kagome shrugged.

"Alright." She said. Sango smiled and leaned in.

"So, what did you say?"

* * *

The next day was spent with Kagome and Sango getting ready for the dinner. Inuyasha texted Sango with what kind of clothes to wear so the two were currently roaming their closets for a good cocktail dress.

"What about the one Jakotsu gave you to wear at his brother's birthday party?" Sango asked. Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Perfect!" She said as she ran to her closet and grabbed the dress.

It was a deep purple, one shoulder cocktail dress that was flowy at the top but a tight rippled style skirt at the bottom. It had a silver, shiny jewel where the sleeve met the shoulder and a knot down the tight skirt.

While there, Kagome also saw Sango's dress she wore to Jakotsu's birthday party and called her name.

"Your dress is here too, wanna wear it?" She asked. Sango came running into the room.

"OMG, I almost forgot about this dress! I am so wearing it." Sango said as she grabbed it.

Her dress was a torquiest green with spaghetti straps over a knee length dress. The top half of he dress was a simple stripped effect until two strips and a bow marked the skirt where it flowed out from there. (links to both are in my profile)

"Oh. My. God." Sango said once the two put the dresses on.

"I know. We look awesome!" Kagome said. "Now, help me with my hair," she said as Sango rolled her eyes and complied.

Kagome's hair was down with some curls placed in it and some Smokey eyes and light lipstick were applied. Sango's hair was up with a few strands framing her face and some blue-green eyeshadow and red lipstick to finish off the look. Kagome wore silver high heels while Sango wore black. They both wore some jewelry to match. By the time they were done, a knock was heard on the door.

"Hello?" Sango asked as she opened the door.

"Hey Sexy," Inuyasha's voice was heard as well as Sango's squeak as Kagome could only think they were kissing.

"Hey," Sango said as they broke.

"Are you ready? Sess is in the car. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Here," Kagome said, putting an earring in an walking out of the room.

"Damn," Inuyasha gawked at Kagome's long legs and tight dress. Sango narrowed her eyes and bonked him on the head.

"Hey, no drooling." She said. Inuyasha chuckled and ushered them out.

As they walked, Kagome tagged behind them, suddenly feeling quiet self conscious and nervous. She knew Sesshomaru was not used to expressing affection or kindness as openly as his brother, but somehow she sought out for his approval or some kind of emotion on his face whenever she could. Kagome knew she had every reason to hate him. Hell, she _wanted_ to hate him but ever since he danced with her at the ball, she could not help but understand him better and want to be with him. When his walls were down, it was like he was the perfect gentlemen. Everything about that man confused her and Kagome was determined to figure out why.

"Kagome!" Sango shook her. Kagome looked up at her best friend.

"What?"

"You were off in dream land for a few minutes. Inuyasha was telling us that Sesshomaru is waiting for us." Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"Why didn't he come in?" She asked.

"He was gonna, but dad called him as he was getting out and said he needed to answer. Somethin's been going on with the two of them. Everything seems so tense now." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him.

"Oh," she said.

"Well, come on, it's time for you to meet our parents. You ready?" Kagome nodded and took a breath.

"Somehow, I can see this ending super badly."

* * *

 **SO? I KNOW, IT HAS BEEN A WHILE BUT SCHOOL IS JUST ABOUT TO START ONCE AGAIN *SIGH* AND UNFORTUNATELY, I NEED TO GET A HEAD IN MY SUMMER HOMEWORK. (DID NOT EVEN START YET!) BUT NO WORRIES, NOW THAT I HAVE TH BALL ROLLING ON SESSXKAG, I CAN FINALLY ADD THE FLIRTING AND GUSHY STUFF ;D I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

 **PEACE BITCHES,**

 **~Lizzy**


	10. Meeting the Parents

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha**

 **Previously:**

 _"Well, come on, it's time for you to meet our parents. You ready?" Kagome nodded and took a breath._

 _"Somehow, I can see this ending super badly."_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:** _Meeting the Parents_

 _When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived:_

"You coming?" Inuaysha asked as the limo came to a stop in front of an apartment building. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and was about to nod but a shrill rington stopped him.

"Hold on," he said as grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the name on the screen.

"It's father. I must answer. I will wait here for them." Sesshomaru said before answering.

"Pretty lame. Can't dad wait the twenty minutes it takes to get home?" Inuyasha asked, getting out of the car.

"It must be important." Sesshomaru said as he pressed the green phone symbol and held it up to his ear. He faintly heard Inuyasha's decliration of him being a dick as he wondered inside.

"Father," Sesshomaru said tightly.

"Sesshomaru, is it true you shall be bringing a date tonight? I just spoke with Izayoi and she said you would be bringing someone." Taisho asked. Sesshomaru nearly growled.

"Yes, father. I am bringing a date. Now please, I must go greet her as we are leaving now." Sesshomaru said. He heard a sigh on the other end.

"Just...be nice to her, please." He said and with that, Taisho hung up.

Sesshomaru let out an irritated growl as he put his phone away in time for Inuyasha to open the building's doors with Kagome and Sango in tow. Both woman looked nice but Sesshomaru could not keep his eyes off of Kagome. Her dress fit into her curves perfectly and she looked even more beautiful. Of course, he was never going to admit that out loud.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome nodded and smiled at him.

"Kagome. Thank you gor coming. I am glad to see you have a fitting dress for the occasion." He said monotonly.

"Of course, a Jakotsu original." She giggled.

"Shall we?" He asked and ushered her into the limo.

"I hope this works," Sango muttered to Inuyasha as they got into the limo aswell.

* * *

The car ride was silent besides some innocent starts of conversation. When they arrived at the house, Kagome could not help but gasp. The front yard was giant. It clearly took up most of the property and it was covered in apple and peach trees. When they got to the actual house, Kagome could even hear Sango's gasp.

It was either a french or Italian style house. Or both. It had three stories with mahogany accents and peach walls. It rested on a hill, so Kagome knew the views must be amazing and she thought she could see a pool from the driveway.

"Wow." Kagome mutered. Sesshomaru smirked at this, rendering the human speechless was an event he enjoyed doing.

"Do you like the house?" He asked. Kagome looked up at him.

"More like mansion. And yes. It is beautiful." She said.

The driveway expanded as they passed the gates and covered the entire rest of the front lawn which surrounded a three teared fountain.

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked as he ushered her out of the car.

"We shall."

When the four of them got to the front doors, Sesshomaru let everyone in, explaining his parents might be around back at the pool and knocking would be pointless. As they walked through the house, Kagome felt Sango tap her shoulder. When she turned around she saw Sango mouth 'Rich as hell!' before pointing to the double doors which led around back. Kagome looked through them to see a large porch area with a table, fire pit, and lounging chairs with a roof over it and a pool that could be called a lake. It had rocks all over and waterfalls coming out of a few boulders so it had a more natural feel to it and there were no steps. You just walked in from the shore line and down to the deep nd which looked to be seven feet deep. There was also a hot tub attached to one side of the pool that was bubbling already.

"Sango, Kagome! Welcome." Izayoi said as she rushed over to hug said girls.

"Hi Izayoi, nice to see you again." Sango said as she returned the hug.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Takahashi." Kagome said politly. Izayoi smiled down at her.

"Nonsense, Kagome. Call me Izayoi. I insist." She said. Kagome smiled and nodded. Even though she met Izayoi and Taisho before, she could not help but feel a bit nervous once again.

"Izzy, are the boys here?" A voice asked as a door opened, revealing InuTaisho walking out toward his mate.

"Yes, dear. You remember Sango?" She asked.

"Of course, the only sane one of Inuyasha's friends I've meet. Please overlook his rude behavior." He said. Inuaysha let out a 'hey' as Sango laughed.

"And I don't think you've meet Kagome. She is Sesshomaru's friend." Izayoi said. In truth, all Izayoi said was he woman from the ball was coming with Sesshoamru but he did not know it was her and to be on his best behavior. He had no idea it was Kagome.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." Taisho said. Kagome smiled.

"Likewise, sir." She said.

"Kagome, please call me Taisho. Sir sounds so old." He chuckled.

"Well, you do got grey hair." Inuyasha teased. Taisho laughed.

"As well as you, my boy." He said and ushered them inside.

After ten minutes of talking and getting ot know one another, Izayoi excused herself to go and continue to prepare dinner.

"I really wanted to make the dinner myself tonight. Kagome, would you care to help?" Izayoi asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"So, I was thinking of having some pasta carbonara. Is that alright?" Izayoi asked. Kagome nodded.

"Definitely. It is one of my favorites." She said. Izayoi clapped her hands and smiled as they go to work.

"So, Inuyasha told me about who you are," Izayoi said. Kagome stopped cutting the onions and looked at her.

"It's fine, dear. I am happy you want to be with him. I really am, but I can't help but feel like this plan is risky. What if you end up heart broken?" She asked. Kagome shrugged.

"The original idea was to get him to like me enoug where he'll be happy to find out I was her." Kagome said. Izayoi looked at her.

"Kagome, I am not saying don't try. I think this method is a little rocky, but Sesshomaru is a great guy. Really. He had a rough start in life which is why he is so hard to understand but trust me when I say it is worth it. Those moments when he, Inuyasha, and Taisho played together years back is still a memory I treasure today." She said as she tossed some prosciutto into the skillet.

Kagome nodded. She did not reallk know what else to say. As she was about to pour in the pasta, Sango came running in.

"Kagome!" She whisper-yelled.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, the guys are talking about boring stuff so I thought to come in here with the girls. Whatcha cooking?" She asked and sat on a bar stool.

"Pasta carbonara."

"Yes! Do you remember your mom's carbonara? We devoured it in seconds." Sango said. Kagome laughed.

"So, what are the boys doing?" Izayoi asked. Sango shrugged.

"At first, it was about Inuyasha and me and Kagome and Sesshomaru but is drifted towards the company and it's benefits. When I did not understand half of the terms they were using, I bailed." She said and picked up a pea to eat.

"Ugh. Men." Izayoi said.

Not too long after, dinner was made as well as a salad and some garlic bread. Kagoem was asked to get the boys to tell them.

"Kagome, come sit." Taisho said as Kagome entered the room.

"Actually, Izayoi asked me to tell you all that dinner was ready." Kagome said. Taisho smiled and got up.

"Shall we?" He asked and walked out of the room.

"I apologize for my parents." Sesshomaru said as they walked to the dining room.

"Don't. I loved talking with Izayoi and somehow your dad is a combination of you and Inuyasha. It's kinda awesome" Kagome said. Sesshoamru nodded.

"Come on, we wouldn't want dinner to get cold." He said and led Kagome to the dining room.

* * *

"So, Kagome, what do you do as a living?" Taisho asked as they ate.

"Well, I am still in college. Graduation is in a few weeks but I am getting my degrees in the arts and business." Kagome said. Taisho looked at her.

"An odd combination, wouldn't you say?" He asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I love acting and everything about it but I understand it is a difficult career. I chose business merely for a back-up plan." She said. Taisho nodded.

"Smart girl," he complimented. Kagome smiled.

"So, how did you and Sesshomaru meet?" Izayoi asked. She and Taisho were curious as to how they met.

"I was interviewing him for school. Sango was suppose to but she was sick. So I went in instead and we met." Kagome said, eyeing Sesshoamru who was staring at her from across the table.

"Well, isn't that just-" A ring from the door stopped Izayoi from talking.

"I'll get it," She said and excused herself from the table. Taisho was just talking to Sango about her major in college when Izayoi returned, a bit pale and smiling sadly.

"Sesshomaru, it's for you." She said and silently sat down after sending a saddened look toward Kagome.

"I am not expecting anyone," Sesshomaru stated and got up to walk to the door but a woman with black long hair and red eyes walked into the room. Kagome did not recognize her but everyone else seemed to because the air grew silent. Mascara was running down her face and dried tears stained her cheeks.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru demanded coldly.

"Sess, please. L-Let me explain," The woman begged pitifully. The bottom of her dress was torn and covered in mud. A storm seemed to have hit because her hair was soaked to the skull.

"I have no time for scum like you." Sesshomaru said and glared coldly at her.

"P-Please, you'll want to hear this!" She said.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru growled warningly. Kagome's eyes widened. That was Kagura? But she looked so...average. In tabloids and commercials, she is so flawless, now she looks like Kagome in middle school. A total mess.

"It's about Rin!" She begged. Sesshomaru's glare turned to a stare which led him to closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

"If you'll excuse us," he said and roughly dragged Kagura out of the room. When he was gone, silence filled the room. Awkward silence.

"I apologize for that, Kagome. I can assure you this is not a weekly assurance." Taisho said. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. I don't mind. I mean, I am a little confused, but it's fine." She said.

"Damn bitch," Inuyasha growled. His mother gave him a warning look.

"What?" He defended. "You guys cant tell me that your just as pissed that she is here. What is she even doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Izayoi looked at him.

"She asked to speak with Sesshomaru but now we know that it's about Rin." She said. Sango looked at her.

"Who's Rin?" She asked. Izayoi looked at her with a longing look.

"I am afraid that it is a long, painful story on Sesshomaru's part. He should be the one to tell it but I can say that Rin is someone very close to us. Especially Sesshomaru." She said. Kagome looked down. Of course he had a girlfriend. Obviously. He was a rich business man who had looks to make kami look ugly. Of course he was taken.I zayoi noticed Kagome's longing look and smiled.

"Dear, Rin is not special to us in that way. We all love her, Sesshomaru the most, but no, he is not in love with her as you think." She said. "I may not be completely on board with your choices in this plan you are doing of keeping Kagome's identity a secret, but I understand it and I am willing to help as long as nobody gets hurt." She said. Kagome nodded.

Ten minutes later, a loud door slamming was heard. Kagome looked up at the door to see Sesshomaru walking quickly toward them.

"Is Rin alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am unsure. They called Kagura and told her Rin was sick with a rare illness. I am going to go there now and check it out myself as well and make me the primary contact." Sesshomaru said. He grabbed his coat and umbrella and was about to walk out the door when Izayoi stopped him.

"Sesshomaru," she said lightly. He stopped and turned around. Even though she was his step mother, he loved her more than his real mother. "Why not take Kagome with you? She is a miko, I am sure she can help." Izayoi said. Kagome looked up at him.

"No, it's fine. Whoever Rin is, sounds important. I don't want to cause trouble." She said with a wave of her hands and a shake of her head.

"No, it is fine. Come," he said and walked toward the door. Sango gave Kagome a thumbs up and made a motion toward the door for her to go.

"Alright," she said as walked outside, toward the car. When they got in, they turned on the air due to the sticky dampness of the air outside. Sesshoamru gripped the wheel to the car so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome's tiny voice calmed him as she placed a hand on his leg. He sent a glance at her as he started backing down the driveway.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She felt bad. Sesshoamru told her about Kagura when she was at the ball, showing any recollection toward her now would blow her cover, but at that moment, Kagome did not care. She was worried about Sesshomaru. He was so silent.

"I am fine," he said and drove a bit faster down the road.

"Who's Rin?" She asked. There was no light way of asking that question but she needed to know.

"She is my daughter." He said. Kagome stayed silent and watched him. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again,

"Is she Ok?"

"I am unsure. When she was born, Kagura and I were young and stupid. We put her up for adoption and she got adopted by a kind and happy family with a son. I have been visiting her as often as I can but lately have neglected to due to taking up the position as CEO at work. I was suppose to go three days ago but instead I did not and now she is sick." He growled the last part. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself. If she is sick than there is no way to stop the virus once it hits. Trust me, the only thing either of us can do now is to help her get better. Lucky for you, my mom is a nurse and I know all kinds of remedies to make her feel better." Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"Thank you," he said. Kagome smiled.

"What are friends for?" She asked.

* * *

 **Sorry, I haven to been updating a lot, but I wanted to update a whole chunk at a time instead of little single chapters every here and there.**

 **Peace Bitches,**

 **~Lizzy**


	11. Breaking his Walls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Previously:**

 _"Thank you," he said. Kagome smiled._

 _"What are friends for?" She asked._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:** _Breaking his Walls_

When Kagome and Sesshomaru got off they highway, they pulled up to a nice house. It was a brick house and was rather nice. There was a pool in the back yard and an invisible fence so Kagome assumed a dog lived there as well.

"You ready?" Kagome asked. She saw Sesshomaru nod before unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car.

After knocking twice on the door, an old woman with long grey hair answered.

"Where have ye been?" She asked exhaustedly.

"I was at a dinner, I apologize. I have brought a friend, a miko who might help."

"Kagome?!" The woman asked. Kagome came around Sesshomaru and smiled widely before hugging the woman.

"Oh gods, Kaede, how are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am doing well, child. Now, come inside before we get soaked." She said and ushered the two inside.

"How do you know of Kaede?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled.

"She is my grandmother." Kagome turned to Kaede. "I am so glad you pursued your want of kids even when you couldn't. Congrats!" Kagome said and then gasped.

"Is Shippo still here?" She asked. Kaede chuckled.

"I think you should adopt him, he treats you like a mother and you treat him like a son." She said. Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I am so sorry, Kaede, can you point us to Rin? We've been a bit worried." She said.

"Follow me," she said and ushered them up the stairs and into a room. When they arrived, Kagome almost laughed. It was so pink!

The walls were a baby pink while the carpet was hot and bright. The bed was white and the bedding was almost every shade of pink there was. There were shelves of toys a a calm pink desk.

"She's been in bed all day. When her fever hit the hundreds, I called you." Kaede said. Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to the bed.

"D-Daddy?" A small voice asked from the pillows. Sesshomaru let out a small smile and nodded.

"How are you feeling, Rin?" He asked. Kagome walked over to them and smiled at the sight.

"Rin's head hurts and my stomach too!" She said. Sesshomaru nodded ad turned to Kaede and Kagome, seeing if they had any idea as to what kind of medicine she needed. Kagome smiled and knelt down beside them.

"Hi there," Kagome said. "My name is Kagome, what's yours?" She asked sweetly, stroking Rin's head.

"Rin," she said. Kagome smiled.

"Well, Rin, it is nice to meet you. You don't look too good. How are you feeling?" She asked. Rin sighed and closed her eyes.

"Everything hurts. Rin's hungry but Kaede won't let me eat because she says Rin will get sick and throw it up. All Rin can eat is soup and crackers." Rin said sadly. Kagome smiled.

"Well, it seems yo just caught the flu and the stomach bug. I know it stinks right now, but in a few days, you'll be feeling so much better." Kagome said.

"Thank you, Ms. Kagome." Rin said. Kagome smiled.

"No problem. Now, I'll be right back. I can get you some medicine and tea. How does that sound?" She asked.

"Good," Rin said and closed her eyes once again. Kagome smiled and stood up before looking at the two other adults.

"You two go get tea and medicine, I'll keep an eye on Rin," Kaede said and sat on the other end of the bed. Kagome nodded and followed Sesshomaru out. They walked to the kitchen in silence until Sesshomaru spoke out.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. Kagome looked at him.

"Doing what?"

"Helping Rin...helping me." He said. Kagome shrugged.

"I guess I understand you." She said. He made a disbelieving grunt and Kagome laughed.

"No, I'm serious. You need a mask of steal with what you do for a living and sometimes it is hard to take it off and let people in. I'm just glad Rin is one of those you find close. In some ways, I admire you," she said as sh turned on the burner for water. Sesshomaru let out a chuckle. Kagome looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing; you just remind me of someone I met. She seemed to have a hidden intelligence as well." He said. Kagome looked a him.

"Hidden?"

"It is a compliment, relax." He chuckled. Kagome smiled.

"So what's her name?" She asked. He smirked.

"I am unsure." He admitted. "I met her at a ball and knew almost instantly that she was someone i would enjoy spending my days with but as perfect as she was, she was also a trickster and I left without a name. I have been trying to find her ever since. Inuyasha and your roommate both know her name. I would be stupid to assume you dont." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"I do," she sighed. "But she is...worried you wont like who she is. I mean, look at you, your the sheer image of perfect. She is a simple commoner while your a king." She said. Sesshomaru walked toward her. Kagome backed up until her back was pressed against the counter. Slowly, he leaned down and looked her dead in the eyes as their noses touched. Kagome wanted to kiss him so desperately but would wait to see if he'll make the first move.

"You know," he started and placed a clawed hand on the back of Kagome's hand. "A king can't be king without a queen." He said and reached behind her to grab the tea bag on the counter. Smirking as Kagome gathered herself and turned the burner off after the water was boiling. "Tell her I'd like to meet with her again. Tomorrow night at Sakura Peddle. Tell her I do not require a name. Simply a face and some company." He said. Kagome watched him pour the hot water into a cup and place the tea bag inside. Sighing, she looked at him.

"What if you already know her name?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Impossible. I would know the second I lay eyes on her." He said. Kagome smiled.

"Wanna bet?" She asked and grabbed the medicine and tea and walked out of the kitchen. Sesshomaru stood there and stared at her retracting figure.

* * *

"Kaede!" A loud voice came form the hallway as Kagome re entered the room Kaede and Rin were in.

"Kaede!" The voice sounded again, this time closer. Kagome could barely let out a chuckle as a giant fur ball flew into the room and onto Kaede's shoulder.

"Kaede, is it true? Is Kags here?" The boy asked.

"Look for ye self, Shippo." Kaede said, pointing to Kagome who opened her arms.

"Mama!" Shippo screamed and launched himself into Kagome's arms. Kagome giggled and hugged Shippo back.

"Shippo! I haven't seen you in weeks. How are ya?" She asked as she hugged Shippo excitedly.

"Awesome! I beat my high score on Mario and your high score on Brawl!" He said. Kagome mock gasped.

"Well I guess I just need to come over soon to beat you again." She said. Shippo laughed and looked at her.

"As if you could." He said confidently. Kagome smiled at him.

"Tell you what, how about you go watch a movie or play some video games for a bit 'cause I need to help Rin and later in the week, I'll call Kaede and come over." She siad. Shippo smiled and nodded before running off.

Once Shippo was gone, Kagome turned back to Kaede who moved to sit next to Rin. She was asleep and covered in blankets.

"Here," she said and touched Rin's forehead with her finger as a blast of cool energy flowed into Rin. Her forehead glowed for a few seconds before it turned back to it's pale color. Rin's body stopped sweating a few minutes later and her tight grip on the blankets, loosened significantly.

"It might not help with the stomachaches but that should keep her fever down." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Thank you, Kagome. I can see you've been practicing." Kaede said. Kagome smiled and looked down.

"I don't really like to. I can't handle the energy sometimes and loose control." Kagome said. Kaede smiled. "At least ye are keeping track of what you can do." She said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Are you ready?" A voice came from the door. Sesshomaru stood there, his blazer in hand and white shirt unbuttoned a tad with the sleeves rolled up.

"Y-Yeah," Kagome stuttered, finding Sesshomaru looked especially handsome at that moment. She watched as he turned to Kaede.

"Thank you for calling. Next time, please alert me directly. Kagura and I are no longer together." He said. "There is still soup on the stove with fresh bread. Please help yourself." He said. Kagome looked at him. When did he make soup and bread?

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. And I apologize. Right when I heard Kagura's reaction, I figured it's been a while since she heard of you or Rin." She said. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"It's fine." He said.

After ten minutes, Kagome and Sesshomaru made their way to Sesshomaru's car and got in. Silence filled until Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"How do you know Kaede?" He asked. Kagome looked at him.

"She is a close family friend. Shippo, her adoptive son, used to attend a day care I used to work part time in during my high school years. His parents died in a car crash and I took him in for a few weeks until Kaede adopted him. I visit him a lot but it was mainly at my house. I never knew of Rin." She said. Sesshomaru nodded and backed out of the drive way.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Hn?"

"Do you, uh, mind telling me what happened between you and Kagura?" She asked. Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a bit, turning left and a sharp right before glancing at her from the drivers seat.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Kagome looked at him. _'Maybe it is too soon_ ,' she thought and was about to shake her head but her stomach rumbled, causing Sesshomaru to chuckle.

"I know a diner around the block. Dinner was somewhat interrupted and you might want to sit down if I'm about to tell you of my life." He said and sped up. Kagome glanced up at him.

"If you don't want to, you don't need-" "I want to." He cut her off. "I can't explain it, Kagome, but when I am with you, all of my troubles go away. I appreciate your company. More than I should." He said the last part to himself. Kagome smiled up at him.

"Don't get all mushy on me, big guy." Kagome giggled. "But thanks." She whispered. "For being so kind and honest with me."

Kagome suddenly felt beyond guilty for being such a hypocrite.

* * *

 **Next chapter, I am hoping to get to the mushy stuff. Hopefully everything will play out how I picture it, but you never know...**

 *****Also, I took it down for a bit cuz people were making some good points on how it goes down and i am not entirely happy with it so I am gonna re write it. Should be up by the end of the day.*****

 **Review and favorite!**

 **PEACE BITCHES,**

 **~Lizzy**


	12. Honesty's a Bitch

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha**

 **Previously:**

 _"Don't get all mushy on me, big guy." Kagome giggled. "But thanks." She whispered. "For being so kind and honest with me."_

 _Kagome suddenly felt beyond guilty for being such a hypocrite._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve-** _Honesty's a Bitch_

When the two pulled up to the small diner, Kagome and Sesshomaru got out and headed into the doors.

"Welcome to Rosie's. 'ow many?" The girl with a strong accent said as she stood behind the hostess' desk and smiled brightly.

"Two, please." Kagome said sweetly. The ginger haired girl nodded and guided them to a booth in the corner of the table.

"Aight. I'm Carla. I'll serve y'all today. Whatcha thinking 'bout?" She asked. Kagome looked at the menu briefly. She has been here before but only once a lont time ago.

"I'll just have an expresso. Double shot." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him.

"I'll have the same and add two slices of chocolate cake too." She said sweetly. Carla nodded, took the menus and walked away.

"You will be having two slices of cake?" Sesshomaru asked, poking fun at Kagome who glared playfully at him.

"No, you shall be joining me. I feel awkward if I'm the only one eating and I'm hungry." She said. Soon, their coffees came out and Kagome started playing with the handle.

"Soo..." She trailed off. Kagome really had no idea what to say. She felt like the worlds biggest asshole right now. Here she was, forcing Sesshomaru to talk to her about private, sensitive, harsh things she knew he would rather not bring up and she was covering up the biggest secret she ever held and is starting to wonder why she was keeping it in the first place.

"When I was five, my mother died." He started. Kagome looked at him, giving him her full attention. "She was a hated person and to be honest, I was glad to see her go. I know, it is harsh to think about a dead person like that, but she was a horrible person." He said.

"Two years later, my father met Izayoi who caused him to be happier. At first, I did not particularly like her, you remind me of her, actually. Her constant happiness and perky aura got tiring and annoying after a while but not a year later, they were married with Inuyasha on the way." He said, looked at his cake that was place in front of him. He looked at Kagome who starred at him longingly, as if she was holding onto every one of his words.

"Life was good for a few years. When Inuyasha and I were younger, we would have so much fun, playing tricks on one another and blaming each other after pissing our dad off. When I was nineteen and Inuyasha, fourteen, Kikyo walked into our lives, being Inuyasha's first girlfriend." He said. "At first, she was the perfect first girlfriend. Timid and shy. New to being a girlfriend and making Inuyasha happy. After two years or so, she started growing cold and taking advantage of Inuyasha's money."

Kagome looked at him. Just my his body language, she could tell this is where things started going down hill. "When I was twenty, I met Kagura. At the time, she was everything I needed. A steady girlfriend. She was from a rich family so she wasn't after money and her father was a rarely famous businessman so she could play the part of a perfect girlfriend for the press. She was perfect. At the time," he paused.

"After a while, things started to go south. Stocks were crashing, Kikyo disappeared, Izayoi was sick and Kagura wasn't in sight. After a few months, I found out Kagura was pregnant with Rin. She kept trying to get an abortion but I begged her not to. I knew Rin was worth saving. When she was born, we tried taking care of her, but rumors started spreading." He took a deep breath. "Magazines and tabloids were constantly featuring articles about her cheating on me with photographic evidence." He said.

"When I went to confront her about it, she was on top of Inuyasha, in my office, with her top off and his pants unbuttoned. I lost all forms of rational thinking and attacked Inuyasha, ready to rip him to shreds." He said and looked Kagome in the eye who smiled sadly at him, urging him to continue.

"A few weeks later, Inuyasha and I avoided each other like the plague. Kagura fell off the face of the earth and our father started to grow angry at Inuyasha and I. Izayoi and I tried to take care of Rin but it was just becoming too much and I knew she deserved a family who was willing to give her everything and I simply couldn't. For two and a half years, she lived in a orphanage I selected and visited once every week. I knew she was better off there. After searching, I came across Kaede and Shippo who were interested in another child and visited her. Rin took a liking to her and Shippo and knew she was perfect. She has been living there ever since." Sesshomaru took a deep breath. Kagome looked at him. She felt so bad for him.

"I took some time off after that. With everything going on, I needed a few days to recollect myself and spent the following weekend in the Caribbean. When I returned, everything was exploding. Every single tabloid and magazine had some form of a lie about me on it, be it sleeping with Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kagura cheating on me with multiple people, or Rin being another mans child. I became a mockery of the business world and had to work twice as hard as everyone else to earn my respect back from press, people, business partners, and my family. I then focused only on my work and nothing more, besides Rin, everything else did not seem as important. Until you stepped into my office a while back." He finished looking at Kagome.

He waited a bit for her to say something but when Kagome said nothing and only stared, he spoke up,

"I know it's a lot to take in," Kagome shook her head.

"No, I mean, yeah, it is a lot to take in, but that's not why I'm so quiet. I admire you, Sesshomaru. Now more than ever. I mean, I thought you were so work oriented because you wanted to achieve your goals as a businessman but now I see you are so work focused because you want to gain what you once lost. That, in itself, it admirable and all the other hardships you had were simply tests to see if you were ready." She said. Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked, leaving a few dollars tip. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Let's walk in the park," she suggested. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Thank you," Kagome said as they passed the fountain in the center of the park.

"I trust you, Kagome. I don't know why, but you are different than what I expected. I was caught off guard with you and that is something that does not usually happen." He said. Kagome smiled up at him. ' _I need to tell him!'_ Kagome thought.

"Sesshomaru, there's something I need to tell you," Kagome started. She really had no idea how to go about this.

"Hold on, Kagome, I really need to tell you this. Before I back out." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I like you, Kagome. More than I thought I would." He said. Kagome smiled up at him. "Would you consider being my girlfriend?" He asked. Kagome smiled up at him.

"I would love that," she smiled excitedly. Before she could react, she felt the warmth of his lips touching hers. Gasping into the kiss, Sesshomaru stuck his tongue into her mouth, tasting her insides and stamping what was his. Kagome's hands tangled into his low braided hair and ran threw the strands as she kissed him back. The first time they kissed, it was aggressive and urgency fueled with fire but this time it was smooth and loving and slow and Kagome loved every second of it. When she pulled back, she came face to face with a smiling Sesshomaru.

"You're smiling," she commented stupidly. A small blush painted her cheeks as she looked down.

"Indeed I am. I apologize or tonights dinner. Join me for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked. Kagome looked at him.

"I thought your mystery girl was suppose to join you." She said dryly. He shrugged.

"Never mind her. She's god knows where while your here, in my arms." He dipped down and kissed her once again. Kagome looked up at him. She had to tell him. Now!

"Sesshomaru, I need to tell you something." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked, doubt evident in his voice.

"The girl from the ball... I know who she is..." Kagome said. "I honestly thought you'd figure it out with your scents and stuff, I mean, your a demon, can't you smell her scent?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru shook her head.

"It is strange. Neither you or the girl have a scent." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"Sesshomaru, isn't it strange that neither of us have a scent to you? I know Inuyasha can smell my scent, as well as your father, and Koga." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"What are you implying?" He asked. Kagome smiled at him.

"Nothing," she said. "God, I suck at this..." She trailed off. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked. Kagome looked at him.

"You just told me so much about you and here I am, keeping a huge secret from you," she gestured between the two of them. Sesshomaru looked at her. _'Is she going to tell me who the girl from the ball is?'_

"Just tell me, Kagome, I promise I wont be mad or abandon you," he said. Kagome looked at him.

"I know you wont abandon me, but you might be pissed." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her, silently urging her to continue.

"I'It's me...Sesshomaru. I am the girl from the ball." She started strong but ended in a whisper. Sesshomaru looked at her with wide-eyes.

"What?" He asked quietly. Kagome looked down.

"I know I should have told you, but at the time you hated me and loved the mystery me and I guess I got swept up in 'what if's and wondered what it'd be like to be with you and Inuyasha, Sango, and I made this plan to get you to fall for me, this me, and then tell you and after pouring your life out to me, I knew I couldn't keep this from you any longer," she said, sadness showing in her tone and tears building in her eyes from guilt and worry of what he'd say next.

"You and you friends made a plan to trick me into falling for you?" He asked. Kagome looked up at him.

"No! Why would you think that? I really like you, Sesshomaru. I would never do such a thing. I was just worried you wouldn't like me back." She said, a tear running down her cheek.

"And if I didn't tell you everything tonight, how long would this lie continue?" He asked, threatening cold. Kagome looked at him.

"I don't know," she said honestly. " But I knew it needed to b soon the minute you introduced me to Rin." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her coldly.

"Sesshomaru, please...say something!" She said. Sesshomaru continued to glare at her.

"You are no better than Kagura. Lying for your advantage and gain. Pathetic really. I was honest with you, and how do you repay me?" He asked. It was a rhetorical question, but Kagome answered.

"By being honest with you!" She yelled, tears streaming her face. "When I met you in the office, you were cold yet kind and when I talked to you at the party, your walls were down and I saw a man I knew I would fall in love with given time, but now? Now I see a man whose scared." She yelled. Sesshomaru growled but Kagome stayed strong.

"That it. Your scared. Scared I'll leave like Kagura. Scared that since you are not in control of this relationship and situation, it will go up in flames. Your are scared that you might actually be falling in love with me and you have no idea how to treat me or your feelings. Admit it, Sesshomaru. Your scared." She said. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Find your own way home," he growled and walked away. Kagome glared at his head.

"Fine, bastard!" She screamed and stormed off toward her apartment which was on the other side of the park.

* * *

 **OK, So as I was rewriting this chapter, I decided to take it a completely different direction and start bringing it to a close. So far it is going completely different than what i thought at the beginning but wish me luck as I try and bring it to a close and leave it on a happy note. I am a sucker for happy endings!**

 **Please review and favorite!**

 **PEACE BITCHES,**

 **~Lizzy**


	13. Mistakes Make you Stronger

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha**

 **Previously:**

 _"Find your own way home," he growled and walked away. Kagome glared at his head._

 _"Fine, bastard!" She screamed and stormed off toward her apartment which was on the other side of the park._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen-** _Mistakes Makes you Stronger_

Kagome entered the house with a loud 'slam' from the door. Sango walked out of her bedroom to see Kagome face planted into the pillows of their couch.

"Oh my god! How was it? You met Rin, right? What's she like? You were gone a long time, what happened?" Sango asked excitedly. Kagome looked up at her with her tear covered face.

"You still got a few questions left until you reach twenty," she commented dryly.

"Are you okay?"

"N-No. I-I told him." Kagome stuttered out, choking back a sob.

"I-I told him that I was the girl from the ball and he yelled at me, telling me I did it just to gain his attention. That I am no better than his ex, Kagura." Kagome wailed, rested her head on Sango's legs.

"Shh, start from the beginning," Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"The night started out so perfect. I met Rin who, coincidentally, just moved in with Kaede and Shippo. I helped her get back to health and one thing led to another and Sesshomaru and I were at a diner, talking about his past and Kagura and how Rin came to be. Once he told me all about his life, I knew i couldn't keep any more secrets from him so I-I told him. He kissed me and wanted me to be his girlfriend and I ruined it by telling him the truth. He got so mad at me for keeping it from him. He basically told me to get lost." Kagome cried. Sango cooed her slowly.

"It's Ok. Sesshomaru is probably just reacting. I mean, if it were me who just found out something like that, I probably would be a bit mad at first but then I'd spend a small time calming down and realize how cool it is that you and the girl from the ball are the same person. In fact, I bet, in a few days, he'll be thrilled he no longer has to choose between you and another girl. Just give it time. I'm sure he is just over reacting from an 'in the moment' kind of thing." Sango said. Kagome sighed and looked at her.

"But what if it isn't a quick reaction? What if he truly feels like I am some idiot who did all this for attention? God, I'm so embarrassed." Kagome groaned. Sango shook her head.

"Kagome, this is anything but embarrassing." She said. "It's good!" Sango said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she said miserably and went to her bedroom.

* * *

The next few days were hard on everyone. With graduation coming up, everyone was in a frenzy. Planning for family to stay, preparing for their future, and setting up for graduation itself.

"I'm just saying!" A loud female voice came from the double doors as Sango came storming in. Kagome whirled around from setting up the chairs to see sango storm passed her and toward the stage where she angrily glues decorations.

"What got you pissed?" Kagome asked. Sango sighed.

"Miroku is being a pain in my ass! First he goes and invites that barbies slut, Yura from the bar downtown, then he reserves one of my seats for her. My dad is suppose to sit there!" Sango complained. Kagome chuckled.

"Relax. There is no way Miroku's taste of the week will steal _Dad_ 's spot." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"I can't believe I dated that jerk." Sango complained, hating her teenage self. Kagome laughed.

"And for a year and a half." She said sarcastically. Sango rolled her eyes.

"At least the sex was good." She joked. A loud booming door shutting caught her and Kagome's attention.

"There ain't nobody who's giving my woman as great sex as me!" Inuyasha pipped as he walked toward them in a white wife beater and jeans with some sneakers on. Sango was ready with a witty comeback to her boyfriend but when she got a glimpse at him she rushed to his side.

"Inuyasha!" She gushed. "What the hell happened to your face? Are you Okay?" She asked as she examined Inuyasha's face. His eye was purplish red and he had a cut on his lower lip with some dried and new blood seeping around it.

"What happened between you two?" He turned to Kagome who looked to the ground in shame for causing pain on Inuyasha. "One minute I am working out at our private gym at dad's place and the next, Sesshomaru is taking swings at me from left to right. Damn asshole went demon on me and was too fast to stop. Got the shit kicked out of me." He said, wincing as he chuckled dryly. Sango ushered him to sit down at one of the seats. Kagome walked over.

"He thinks I am doing it for attention. Called me a whore and left. We've been giving him some space to see if it was just the anger of being kept in the dark but," Kagome paused and glanced at Sango. "It's been days, Sango. I doubt he will forgive me anytime soon. He resulted to beating up Inuyasha. Why? To prove a point?" Kagome sat down beside them. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Look," he started. "As far as Sesshomaru and I's relationship goes, I am used to him suddenly picking fights, hell I do it more times than not, but something was off this time. Like he was just angry. He was also sloppy which isn't Sess at all. Dad broke us up before I broke anything and Sesshomaru stormed off, saying he was staying at our beach house for a while. Said he needed to think." Inuyasha scoffed. "Asshole is a worse liar than me."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru might be mad and need time to think, but seriously? Come on, Kagome, you got close to him, when has he ever not have all of his thoughts and emotions in check?" He asked. ' _Never,'_ Kagome thought.

"He doesn't need time alone, he needs time to think of a way to get you to forgive him." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"Inuyasha, you didn't see him that night. He looked beyond angry." She said and sat down. Sango sat down next to her.

"I know, baby." She said as a tear fell from Kagome's eye.

"so what now?" She asked. Sango looked at her.

"What do you think? You are going to get your butt up and drive to his beach house." She said. Kagome looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Why on earth is that the best thing to do?"

"Because," she paused. "He seems pissed but not necessarily at you. Maybe he's pissed about acting so irrationally. Go give him the opportunity to right the wrongs he made and get the girl." Sango said. Kagome looked at her dryly.

"This isn't some RomCom from the movies. This is real life." Kagome said. Sango looked at her and nodded.

"I know. Now, go!" She said, pointing to the door.

"But-" Kagome was cut off by Sango pushing her to the door.

"No buts! If you leave now you might be able to beat him there." She said. Kagome looked at Sango and Inuyasha.

"Thank you," she whispered. Sango gave her a hug.

"Of course. I'll finish up for you here." She said. Kagome nodded and ran out of the room.

"Think this will work?" Inuyasha spoke up. Sango shrugged.

"If not, _I'll_ beat the shit out of your brother for you." She said, walking towards the stage to continue working.

* * *

 **Ok, so I am not %100 happy with the chapter, but since I haven't updated in like, months, I thought you all deserved something so there may be a possibility that when I finish the next chapter, I come back to fix this one. But for right now, this is all I got...**

 **Sorry for the delay on my stories. School just started and coming from out of district, it is hard to adjust :/**

 **Love you all! Please REVIEW!**

 **Peace Bitches,**

 **~Lizzy**


	14. The Mistakes we Make

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Inuyasha**

 **Previously:**

 _"Of course. I'll finish up for you here." She said. Kagome nodded and ran out of the room._

 _"Think this will work?" Inuyasha spoke up. Sango shrugged._

 _"If not, I'll beat the shit out of your brother for you." She said, walking towards the stage to continue working._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen-** _The Mistakes We Make_

Kagome sat in traffic on the highway, her arms and legs shaking as she waited. She was nervous. Beyond so. What if he didn't forgive her? What if he hurt her even more? What if she made an even bigger fool of herself?

"Stupid," she mumbled to herself. "You're acting like a child over this." So many thoughts were swimming in her head, she barely heard the honk of the car behind her as the light remained green. She slowly pressed on the gas and followed the GPS to where Inuyasha had said to go.

An hour later, she was pulling into a neighborhood along the shore. The cool air made the place look deserted and each house was five times the size of her apartment. Looking to fit over twenty cars in each floor of the three story house.

"This is it," she mumbled as she pulled into the driveway of an old rustic looking house. It was funny how such a out of place house for the beach could fit in so perfectly. She parked her car and sat there for a moment. How was she going to go about this? She knew he was home. His slick silver car was parked in the open garage door, as well as a black ducati with aluminum grey trimming. Quickly, she got out her phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hello?"

"I can't do it," Kagome cried.

"Kagome?" The woman asked.

"Sango, I can't do this. What if he doesn't forgive me?" She asked. She heard a snort.

"Kagome, you are the most reserved person I know, recently, you went out of your shell and actually lived! Don't back down now just because your scared. Come on, whats the worst that can happen?" She asked. Kagome groaned and looked a head.

"He'll reject me," Kagome supplied. She could almost feel Sango's eyes roll.

"Shut up and go!" She said before hanging up. Kagome sighed and grabbed her purse before getting out of her car and slowly walking up the flight of stairs which led to two dark colored wooden doors. She slowly pressed the doorbell which chimed deeply. Seconds later, a woman wearing black and white answered the door.

"What can I do for you?" The woman asked.

"Hi," Kagome said awkwardly. "My name's Kagome. Is Sesshomaru home?" She asked. The woman looked at her.

"I'm afraid he has stepped out with the young child. Shall I tell him you stopped by?" She asked. Kagome smiled.

"He's with Rin?" She asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes. They are behind at the beach. If it is urgent, I shall send someone?" She asked. Kagome looked around. She wasn't expecting to _not_ see him.

"Do you mind if I walk out there? He knows me. I swear," Kagome said. The woman looked hesitant.

"If he gets mad, I promise I will defend you." Kagome said. The woman shook her head.

"I am not allowed to invite anyone in without Takahashi-sama's consent." She said, slowly closing the door.

"Please!" Kagome said, finally letting her inside jitters, show through. "I-I met him some time ago. We clicked and I made a mistake and lied to him. I need to talk to him. At least to apologize. Is there anyway I can see him?" She asked. The woman looked at Kagome then back into the house.

"You stay quiet and go to beach through side gate?" She asked. Kagome nodded.

"Good. Go around garage. It is big and brown. You cant miss it. The sand path will lead you right to the beach. They should be in eye sight from there," The woman said, smiling and closing the door. "Good luck," she whispered. Kagome smiled and thanked the lady before following the instructions.

When she reached the sand path, Kagome removed her booted shoes, finding it that much harder to walk in on sand and was thankful she did because the cold sand did wonders on calming her nerves, even slightly. When she reached the beach line, Kagome could see Rin splashing in the water with Sesshomaru watching over her. He was wearing some beach shorts with a white t-shirt. He had on flip flops and his hair was lose, letting it fly in the wind. Rin was wearing a orange and pink stripped bathing suit. She turned and smiled at Sesshomaru, showing him a sand dollar she had found and screamed in delight when she spotted Kagome standing at the top of the beach.

"Kagome!" She screamed, racing out of the water and running to Kagome who looked at Rin with a panic in her eyes. Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome standing there. Shock evident in his eyes.

"Hi Rin," Kagome smiled down at Rin.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" She asked. Kagome smiled.

"I came to talk with your dad. Can you give us a minute?" She asked. Rin pouted slightly. Kagome just got here, why would she was Rin to heave?

"Rin, go inside. Jaken will make you a snack." Sesshomaru's voice sliced the wind and reached Kagome's ears. Rin looked at her father and pouted slightly but nodded, hugging Kagome and running toward the house.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said to him, letting her eyes lock with his as they stared at each other on the abandon beach.

"Kagome," he nodded toward her in a greeting. A tense, tight, and somewhat awkward greeting.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome started again. "I wish I knew how to say-"

"I'm sorry," he cut her off. Kagome looked up at him.

"What?" She asked. She was expecting so much more of a fight for forgiveness.

"I said I'm sorry. Not for getting mad at you about you lying to me, I feel I wasn't out of line with that, but for calling you such names. You are not a whore or a gold digger. For that, I apologize." He said monotonly. Kagome looked at him.

"Sesshomaru, when we first met. . ." she trailed off. How was she going to explain? "The reason I hid who I was at the party was because. . ."

"Why, Kagome?" He asked. "Why did you pose as someone else who I've gone nuts looking for? For fun?" He asked. Kagome quickly shook her head.

"Me and you don't mix!" She said finally. "You are one of the richest people in Japan, I am some weirdo who is just trying to get by in life. We met through luck and my best friends weak immune system. At first, when I came to the party, I wanted to get back at you. A part of me was angry at how you treated me after you helped me at the bar and how easily you casted me aside. At first I found it fun to watch you squirm," she said. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"So it was a game to you-" "But then it changed!" She finished.

"Then you started opening up to me. You started telling me things nobody knew about you. Things I could only imagine how hard it was to tell me. Once you explained everything about Rin to me, I knew I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. But I guess I held everything in a bit too long." Kagome looked away. Sesshomaru stayed silent.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness. Yes, I would love it, but I understand that lying to you about that was not something to take lightly. I just want a second chance. Where I will be honest with you and myself." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"What will it take?" Kagome asked. "How can I convince you to try again with me?" She asked. Sesshomaru continued to stare at her.

"What do you want me to say, Kagome?" He finally asked. "I thought I could trust you. Hell, I told you things even my parents don't know." He said. Kagome has never seen so much emotion on his face before.

"You can trust me." She whispered. "We all make mistakes. This one, particularly large, but let me try and fix it." She begged.

"I don't think so, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, turning and walking passed her inside. Kagome closed her eyes and turned after him, running up and standing in his way of the narrow path.

"Hi," she outstretched her hand. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am a college student majoring in the arts, I live with my best friend, I have a little brother and a cat named Buyo. My dad died when I was ten and I just met this really nice guy underneath all the walls of ice he wears. At first, I thought he was a prick but then I got to know him and made some mistakes. big ones, and I want nothing more than a second chance. At first it was a game but then I realized something about this guy that I can no longer ignore no matter how much he may want me to." Kagome said, tears stinging her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"And that is?" He asked quietly.

"That I am madly in love with him." Kagome said boldly, shaking her outstretched arm once more and looking him dead in the eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her. If kagome wasn't mistaken, a spark of surprise ran across his face before he took a deep breath and grabbed her hand.

"My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. I am a businessman and live by myself and have a daughter named Rin. I have an obnoxious half-brother and care for both my parents greatly. Recently, I met a woman who pissed me off to no end, spilling coffee on my suit and playing mind tricks on me nonstop. But then I met another woman at a party and danced with her and had an amazing time. Now I know that both women are the same person and I've been kept in the dark about it when it seems it was obvious to everyone else." He paused and Kagome looked down, ashamed of the terminol she caused within Sesshomaru. "But, somehow I think I may love this human woman too." He said. Kagome looked up at him, tears now pouring over her eyes. She let go of his hand and jumped into his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck and nuzzling her head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered over and over again, holding him tighter every second. Kagome pulled away to look him in the eyes just in time to see his mouth fall onto hers.

Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck and tangled in his long hair and she felt his arms creep into her lower back and pull her closer. Her mouth molded on his as his tongue shot into her mouth. Kagome let out a happy sigh as their tongues danced. She could feel him smirk against her lips as she let out a light moan as well. A few minutes later, they pulled apart.

"What now?" Kagome asked, a bit breathlessly. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand in his.

"Now, you stay with me." He declared. Kagome smiled.

"I love you," she sighed as they walked back to the house. She could have sworn Sesshomaru smiled and laughed a bit.

"And I you, love. Come, I know for a fact the half-breed and your friend are awaiting a happy call from you." He said. Kagome nodded and gave him a hug.

Believe it or not, Kagome was beyond glad she put on that mask in the first place and would not take it back for anything in the world because they way she felt now was better than anything she could have dreamed of.

* * *

 **OMG! OMFG! IT IS DONE!**

 **Well, a prologue is still to come...but its done!**

 **I know, it was such a long time for this update, but I hope you like the ending!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **PEACE BITCHES,**

 **~Lizzy**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **Chapter fifteen:** _Epilogue_

" _Shit!_ " Kagome cursed as she paced back and forth throughout the room. Her silky white dress was resting on the hanger off to the side and Kagome was wearing a salmon pink robe. Her hair was in a curly bun and she had on make-up and jewelery decorating her face, neck, and hands. Resting on her finger was a big diamond engagement ring.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, running over to her. She was just talking to her boyfriend of two years, Inuyasha who was informing them that Sesshomaru was about to go up to the alter.

"I'm nervous." Kagome said, continuing to pace. Sango stopped her.

"That's normal on your wedding day. Just relax. After the ceremony, we can go to the party and get drunk. Do you have your vow?" She asked. Kagome nodded.

"Sango, there's something I need to tell you." Kagome said as Sango got the white dress off the hanger and held it out to Kagome.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Sango looked at her.

"That's great news. Congratulations."

"Sesshomaru doesn't know. I want to tell him tonight." She said. Sango nodded.

"Tell him during the honeymoon, now get your ass in this dress!" Sango said. Kagome complied. The dress was white and simple with a beaded upper half and a flowy skirt portion. It was a sweetheart neckline and had a white bow at the hips. Sango stepped back and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"You look amazing." She said. Kagome smiled. She slipped on her white heels and opened the doors, walking out. Souta stood outside, smiling at her as she went to him.

"You sure you don't mind?" She asked, giving him a hug. Souta now stood at nineteen years old and almost five inches taller than Kagome, even in heels.

"Definitely. Dad would have loved to do this, but I'm honored to do it for him," Souta said. Kagome smiled and gave him a hug.

"Ready?" A man looked around the corner. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"As I'll ever be." She let out a nervous breath. Souta squeezed her hand as they made their way to the church. When the music started, everyone stood up and the procession began. First was Rin and Shippo as the ring bear and flower girl, next was some groomsmen and bridesmaids, then came Inuyasha as the best man and Sango as the maid of honor and finally, Kagome and Souta stepped onto the golden colored carpet leading the to alter.

Sesshomaru stood at the end, smiling at her as he stood handsomely in his tuxedo. A white rose sat on his left chest pocket and his hair was back in a braid. Kagome smiled as she saw him and started walking to the beat of the music, slowly over to him. Once she reached him, everyone sat down and the father smiled down at them.

"We are gathered today to see the holy matrimony between one Sesshomaru Takahashi and one Kagome Higurashi. Now, I take it you've written your own vows. Please, ladies first," Kagome pulled out a small paper from her dress. She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"I don't really know what to say," she began, not looking at the cards. "I had a whole, heartfelt vow planned out, but this seems like something to say from the heart." She said, dropping the papers to the ground.

"When we first met, I thought you were an asshole." She said bluntly. A few chuckles came from the audience as Kagome smiled warmly. "I know, I was a bit annoying too, but let's face it, we came from different worlds." She said honestly. "The two of us have been through everything together. From hidden identities to a game of guess who and yet, we never gave up on one another. From the first time I said I love you, to this moment right here in time, I feel as if my life has been nothing but a bliss. From the wonderful moments we spent together with Rin, to the hard times we overcame as one, I know there is nobody else on the planet that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you and our unborn child." She placed her hands on her flat stomach and smiled up at him. "I was going to tell you later, but I thought this was as good time as any. I love you, you big fluffy idiot." She laughed and lightly pecked his lips.

"Now for the groom," Father said. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Firstly, I am beyond glad that we are expecting a child. I have no doubt they will grow up to be as honorable and proud as their father or as fierce-spirited as their mother. Kagome, when we first met, I was enticed by your beauty, finding it hard to look away. At first, your behavior was less than perfect and your manors lacked," he paused to see Kagome playfully pout behind her watery eyes. "But, somehow, I fell in love with you along the way. Your spirit is free and caring, and your passion for all you do makes up for the bad jokes you tell," laughs came from the audience. "If I had to do everything over again, I wouldn't change a thing, because it all leads me here, marrying the most incredible woman on the planet and having a child with her as well. I love you." He whispered as they kissed. Kagome wiped her eyes.

"The rings?" The priest asked. Shippo walked up, holding a simple silver band and a thin silver ring with a large diamond on it. They placed the rings on one another and smiled happily, waiting to seal the holy matrimony.

"If there is anyone here who does not thing these two should marry, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody made a sound.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said. Every started clapping and cheering as Kagome was lifted off the ground and spun around by Sesshomaru who kissed her deeply and hotly. When she came up for air, she was dizzy.

Slowly, everyone trickled out of the church, heading for the afterparty. Tomorrow afternoon, Kagome and Sesshomaru had a flight to a tropic, private island in the caribbean to celebrate their honeymoon.

"I love you, Mr. Takahashi." Kagome giggled, getting to the limo with her new husband.

"And I love you, Mrs. Takahashi." Sesshomaru whispered, kissing her neck.

Everything was perfect. Looking back, he was beyond glad that it was his wife under the mask all along.

* * *

 **How cute?!**

 **Done! I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any other story ideas let me know! Now, I really gotta work on heartless! It is still on Hiatus and under construction behind the scenes.**

 **I love you all and loved writing this!**

 **PEACE BITCHES,**

 **~Lizzy**


End file.
